Royaume
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: After five years leaving France and finding happiness in England, Bash is drawn back to his homeland when the news of his father's impending demise reaches him. And Henry has quite a few words to tell him about their family's business. Modern AU. Kennash & Frary.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is Kennash and Frary being the power couples we all know they are. Kind of like Reign but in a modern setting with a 'kingdom' but it's a company. 'Royaume' means 'kingdom' in English so I thought it was fitting. **

****My Frary story is still in the works, found a few issues with it but I hope to get it out by November! Enjoy this story :)!****

****This was meant to be two chapters, but I thought I'd put them together to make one longer chapter ;) Also, a few French words and sentences will be in this story but not to the point that you won't understand what they don't mean from the scene. Just a few phrases, like 'open the door' or 'my love'. ****

* * *

Bash closes his eyes, inhaling the fresh English air through his nose with a smile. It's a lazy Sunday, his girlfriend feeling too unwell to attend Church, but still, he stands at their balcony at five in the morning. He's always been an early riser, it's something he couldn't shake off when he arrived in England from France.

England is still foreign to him, despite him being able to speak English with an English accent he acquired from his boarding school years. It's not France, it's not _Paris_, but it's home.

Scotland. Well, Scotland is still foreign and he wishes he spent more than a month there before he and his girlfriend finally moved to settle down in England. Her parents had been welcoming, surprised at their daughter's sudden relationship.

A day had turned into five years together though and they started off as friends with benefits, despite not really being friends in the first place. He saved her and she saved him, their newly formed bond now unbreakable and unshakeable despite their pasts from France.

"Bash?"

Bash turns and heads back inside, closing the folding doors behind him. "You never wake up early," he states, getting back into bed to pull her into his arms. "You look pale."

"I feel horrible," Kenna mumbles, closing her eyes again. "Nauseous."

"Was it the seafood you tried yesterday?"

"Urgh," she says.

He chuckles. "I told you not to try it. It did look off."

Kenna holds a hand to her mouth, rushing out of their bed to reach the toilet in time."I hate when you're right!" She calls over her shoulder.

"It's a curse," he jests, hearing his phone go off. "Run a bath or something."

Kenna leaves the bathroom door open, heading to the bath to start plugging the bottom and running the water. "Want to join me after that call?" She asks coyly.

Bash picks his phone up. "Maybe. Depends," he says, heading out of their bedroom.

He eyes the caller ID and sighs heavily, contemplating not answering it. It's been five years since he last spoke to this person and the years still didn't soften any blows.

He slides the green button. "Francis."

_"Oh,"_ Francis whispers. _"I-I didn't expect you to answer. It's early, right?"_

"It is," Bash says curtly. "What do you want?"

Francis takes a sharp intake of breath and Bash regrets his hostility. But only a little when Francis replies quite sharply, _"You've never answered my calls before. What's different now?"_

Bash walks further away from his bedroom. "Well, I've had a while to think about my _exile_. You never should have called, Francis."

_"Bash-"_

"Called to rub it in my face even further, hmm?" Bash snipes. "That you have Mary and Dad loves you more?"

Francis clicks his tongue. _"Bash, let me speak,"_ he says softly, swallowing something down.

"Fine," Bash says. "Make it quick."

_"Dad's dying, Bash,"_ Francis admits. _"And he wants... he wants you to take over Royaume."_

Bash's face fell. "W-What?"

_"He wants you-"_

"I heard what you said," Bash quickly says. "G-Give me a second."

Bash quickly puts his shoes on and grabs a stickie note, writing a quick message for Kenna and sticks it on the fridge door, leaving their apartment. He can't speak about Henry with her around, not after what his father did to her.

_"Are you still there?"_ Francis asks.

"Yeah," Bash replies. "I had to leave my apartment."

_"Oh, why?"_

"My girlfriend," Bash simply says, not giving his brother any more as to who she was. "I don't want her to know about this just yet."

Francis blows out a puff of air. _"You've moved on."_

"I made a life for myself, yeah," Bash tells him, giving the doorman a nod of acknowledgement as he leaves the building.

_"So, where did you end up in England?"_

"Why would I tell you that?" Bash retorts. "We haven't been the closest of brothers in a long time after you let Dad send hitmen after me to kill me."

_"I didn't... God, Bash, how many times do I have to tell you? He acted alone!"_

Bash stops, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why don't I believe you?"

_"I don't know,"_ Francis whispers sadly. _"You're my big brother, I'd never do that to you even after what happened between you, me and Mary. I loved you and I still do and I want you home. Dad thinks you're a better fit for Royaume. I'm not you, I'm not his favourite child. I can't and won't ever be you."_

"Well, seems like I stopped being his favourite when he made that call," Bash replies. "I've never felt scared like I did then. I felt like I had no one to turn to."

_"I'm sorry,"_ Francis tells him earnestly. _"I'm so sorry. I-I just want you home, I can't do this without you."_

"Five years-"

_"I know, I know,"_ Francis cuts him off, sniffling. _"I regret a lot of things when it comes to you and me. No one, not even Mary comes before you. Well, that's a lie... Anne, Rose and James - I love my children, but they're not people I can _talk_ to, not even Mary. She doesn't know what we went through."_

"_We_?" Bash repeats, frowning. "_You_ didn't go through anything. Dad... He-He abused me. He would hit me over the littlest of things when we were growing up. How dare you say that-"

_"I defended you at times, Sebastian!"_ Francis cries out. _"I didn't get that black eye from football. I didn't break my arm during rugby either."_

Bash's eyes widen. "Why didn't you tell me?"

_"I'm telling you now,"_ his brother says. _"Now, listen to me. You come home and we do things better. We do better. For us, for our families... He's dying and it's time for you to come home."_

"Oh, so I can come home now that Henry's little tantrum is over?" Bash snaps. "Or when I land in France, I'll have more men waiting to kill me, to finish the job and tie up loose ends?"

_"Bash-"_

"I'm never stepping foot in France. I have a new life now and I am happy. You are all my past, I now have a future and I promise you, when I have children of my own, I'll never allow them to be treated as we were," Bash says. "Goodbye, Francis."

He hangs up before his brother can say anything else. Swallowing deeply, he goes back home, clenching and unclenching his fists.

...

"Do you know what brought it on?" Kenna asks him hours later as she rests her head on his lap, her fingers tracing circles on his chest.

Bash shakes his head falsely. "I don't know. I haven't had a panic attack in _years_."

"It must be something, baby," Kenna says, lifting her chin up to look at him. "Tell me. We don't keep things from each other."

Bash sighs, playing with a bit of her hair. "I wanted to make it perfect," he says softly.

"What?" She asks curiously.

"Kenna, we've been together for the past five years now and-"

"Is this what I think it is?" She asks, sitting up to fully face him.

Bash smiles a little, getting up to head to his dresser, taking out a small ring box. "Maybe."

Kenna gasps, tears springing to her eyes. "B-Bash!"

"Can I continue?" He asks, chuckling.

Kenna nods, taking a deep breath in and releases it. "Go ahead."

Bash grins, coming over to kneel on one knee in front of her by their bed. He opens the box up. "As I was saying, we've been together for five years now and... Honestly, I don't know where I'd be without you. I used to think that someone else was the one for me," he says, her eyes twitching at the indirect mention of her best friend. "But that wasn't the case and I didn't think I'd ever find happiness. Until you and our mile-high sex, but yeah."

She giggles. "Oh, yes. We mustn't forget our aeroplane tryst the day we left France," she says lightly.

Bash gives her a wink. "Kenna, thank you. I know our pasts have been pretty formative in the people we are today, but I'd like to think that we are better people now. So, will you marry me?"

Kenna blinks in disbelief and she pauses. "Wow..."

"Well?"

"I have to tell you something first," she tells him, nervous.

Bash frowns. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," she breathes out, laughing slightly. "I found out when you went for your jog."

"Now, isn't that the best sign ever?" Bash asks, grinning as he places a kiss on her lips. "Am I being too cocky when I say your answer is-"

"Yes, Sebastian," she tells him, laughing loudly. "Put the ring on and let me see it better!"

He slips the ring onto her finger and kisses her before she pulls away to admire her new sparkler. He's proud of himself for choosing it, knowing his girl-_fiancée_ would love something that reflected her personality. As she inspects the ring, he inspects her, brushing her hair away from her eyes to stare at her beauty.

"It's so pretty! Tell me the truth, was it your choice?" Kenna asks teasingly, hugging him tightly.

"Of course it was!" He chuckles. "A baby, a wedding... Kenna, we've got our whole lives ahead of us, Beautiful."

"Oh, Bash!" Kenna coos, kissing him over and over again before gasping. "I got to tell my family!"

His face falls and she immediately begins apologising but he quickly silences her with a kiss. "Your family is _my_ family too now. Go and tell them the good news."

She nods, grabs her phone and heads out of the room as he gets onto their bed and sighs. He hates lying to her or keeping this from her, but too much has happened between them and his family.

His family is a bunch of snakes, poisonous snakes ready to backstab and kill and hurt each other without warning and Kenna had been a part of that. Bash doesn't mind that she's had a scandalous love affair with his father, only because he learnt that Henry had abused her in many ways than one.

The second he managed to escape his attackers and arrived at the airport, he saw her, bruised and broken. That's when he made a decision and begged her to help him.

...

_Five Years Ago_

"I've bought our tickets," Bash told Kenna, handing her one. "Different aisle seats, but the same destination. Scotland."

"Thanks," she mumbled, sighing. "Where's your stuff, I never asked?"

Bash shook his head. "I'll explain all when we get to Scotland. Thank you again, for helping me."

"At least I have one friendly face coming with me... Mary couldn't, not with Francis..." She trailed off. "I-I can't... Bash, what if I'm making a mistake? He could come after me, after _you_-"

"Kenna," he quickly said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "He doesn't matter anymore. He can't hurt either of us. Okay?" He told her, seeing her nod. "Come here."

He brought her in for a tight hug before telling her that they needed to go. It was dangerous, even waiting to go through security and everything else. At least she didn't have much on her, just her handbag and a small carryon suitcase.

"We can't be seen together after we go through security," he said, leading her towards the area. "But I promise you, when we get to Scotland, I'll protect you."

Kenna's fearful eyes met his own and she quickly hugged him again, swallowing deeply. "Thank you, Bash. All these years, I thought you hated me or something."

"Why would I hate you?" He asked, cupping her cheek.

"Because I was with Henry, I guess?" She asked. "I was like a sheep, following him and believing his lies when you saw him for what he was. A monster. We're barely even friends, Bash."

Bash sighed. "That doesn't mean you deserved to be raped and I feel sick. As his son, I feel sick for everything he did to you. I'm so sorry, Kenna-"

"It's wasn't you."

"But he's my father and now... I don't think I'll ever want to see him again. I'll never forgive him," he told her. "You're right, he is the biggest monster of them all and he will never change."

Kenna nodded sadly, her tears falling down her cheeks as she looked away. "No, he will not."

...

_Present Day_

Bash sighs when his phone rings again and he almost throws it at the wall when he sees that it's Francis calling again. He doesn't want to hear anything he has more to say, he's done with the Valoises.

He thanks God that his mother refused to allow him to bear that name.

"Francis," he hisses, answering the call.

"Ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît," Francis simply tells him.

Bash almost chokes on the air as he gets up from his seat and heads out of the room. He sees Kenna FaceTiming her mother and cooking as he passes her in the kitchen and walks over to the door.

"Mon amour, what is it?" Kenna asks him, turning away from her phone and the stove.

Bash hangs up, opens the door and glares at Francis. "How did you find me?"

"Bash, who is it?" Kenna says in confusion, turning back to her phone. "Mummy, I'll call you back."

She hangs up her call and goes over to stand by Bash, turning to their visitor. Her heart sinks when she sees that it's Francis and Mary and they're not alone. Henry stands right behind them.

"Kenna," Mary breathes out in shock, coming inside to hug her best friend tightly. "God, I missed you."

Kenna is stunned, her eyes not leaving Henry's remorseful ones. "I missed you too," she mumbles.

Francis follows after his wife and finally, Henry comes in and takes his hat off, turning to Bash with a proud smile.

"My boy's made a home for himself. This apartment looks expensive, what job do you have to acquire it?"

Bash quietly closes the door, clenching his left fist as he heads to the open plan kitchen. "Francis, I told you what I thought," he says, completely ignoring Henry. "How did you find me?"

Kenna turns to Bash. "When did you guys speak? I thought you didn't-"

"This morning," Francis tells her, his eyes trained on Bash. "I tried to make it easier, I wanted you to come to France and not for it to be like this."

"How did you know I lived here? All you knew was that I went to England," Bash says.

Henry clears his throat. "You're my son, of course, I'd have eyes on you at all times. We don't know the people who wish us ill health, I must protect my own."

Bash chuckles wryly. "God, you made me think I'd escaped all of you for five years when you had people stalking me all along! You lured me into a false sense of security-"

"Sebastian-"

"Get out," Kenna cuts Henry off. "You are _not_ welcome in my home, get out."

Henry turns to her, studying her. "You made a life with my son," he says. "I didn't even know you were... acquaintances."

"Well, we formed somewhat of a survivor's club," she snaps. She isn't the scared nineteen-year-old that ran away from France anymore. She's stronger. "People that have been abused by Henry Valois. It's quite popular."

Henry smiles sadly, his eyes reaching her new ring. "Congratulations."

Kenna shifts uncomfortably when she feels Francis's and Mary's gazes on her, both of them noticing her new ring. "Well, you're not invited."

"Shame," Henry tuts. "Would have made it a night for everyone to remember."

"Can you leave? We've both asked nicely," she tells him, going to the door. "Mary and Francis are welcome to stay-"

"Not until I say my piece," Henry says, frustrated. "I am a dying man, let me try and make things better."

"You don't _deserve_ to make things better!" Bash tells him. "Get out of our home before I throw you out-"

"We're bankrupt, Bash!" Francis cries out.

Bash turns to his brother in shock. "What?"

"All our money... It's gone," Francis says, breathlessly. "After you left, Dad made really stupid decisions and now, we're barely getting by. The estate is being repossessed, my mother's out of her wits. We're going to be homeless. We need _you_ to help us because it was always you who kept our heads above water. You can fix this."

"Is it true?" Bash asks Mary.

Mary swallows deeply, nodding sadly. "There's only so much my brother and I can do to help. Bash, my children have no home and I can't go to Scotland empty-handed. France is the only home they know. I beg you, as a mother, as your friend..."

Kenna sighs, rubbing her arms. "I'm so sorry," she tells them. "But Bash can't."

"Why can't you?" Henry asks his son. "I know I've not been the father you deserve, but this is our family's legacy we are talking about! Royaume has been around since your great-grandfather built it up and if it falls down on my hands... I'll never rest in my grave."

"Even if I could," Bash starts. "I can't."

Francis rubs his face. "Bash, _please_."

"I can't because... In order to leave France," Bash shakily says. "I went to the Bourbons."

"You did what?" Henry breathes out in shock.

"I made a deal," Bash says, strained. "I'm sorry. I did it out of spite, everything was going to shit and you hired those men to kill me-"

"What did you do?" Francis asks fearfully.

Bash looks down. "I sold my shares to Antoine."

"You bastard," Francis says to him in shock. "You've... you've ruined us."

Mary digs her nails into her palms. "We can still fix this."

"We can't," Francis tells her. "They're probably part of the reason why it's failing! Why, Bash?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Bash replies, scoffing in disbelief. "I told you why. Now, we can go back to hating each other and never seeing each other ever again?" He heads over to Kenna, gesturing for them to leave through the door. "I'm sorry, but Henry, you had it coming the minute you raised your hand on me."

"You selfish, little bastard," Henry says, laughing. "God, I got _really_ lucky with you, hmm? Non, non, non. You're pathetic, you always have been and your attempt for revenge-"

"Father," Francis warns him, turning to Bash. "You're right. I never should have called. Have a nice life and I do hope that any children you have won't be as damaged as we are. I certainly hope they won't inherit your snake-arse ways."

He walks out, Henry following. He patiently waits for Mary as his wife takes her time to hug Kenna and wish her the best.

"I wish things were different," Kenna says tersely. "But they aren't and here we are."

"Here we are," Mary repeats sadly. "I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too," Kenna replies. "Goodbye, Mary."

Mary smiles sadly. "Goodbye, Kenna."

She walks out, hearing the door close behind her as her eyes land on Henry. She hates him so much, she hates the man so much she could rip his eyes out of his skull, but she keeps calm.

"None of this would have happened if you'd stopped him from doing that to Bash, Francis," she tells her husband as they head to the lifts.

"Why? Do you still feel something for him?" Francis asks, eyebrow raised.

Mary shakes her head. "I never felt anything for him. I used him to protect you and you... Everything is about you, Francis. No wonder he betrayed us."

"Got anything else to say?"

Mary looks down. "Kenna's pregnant. I could feel her bump when I hugged her."

"Oh, God," Francis mutters sadly. "I hate to do this-"

"But we need to use that baby against him," Henry says, stepping onto the lift first. "One way or another, Royaume will be his and he will restore its past glory."

...

Kenna trails soft kisses down Bash's neck, attempting to take his attention away from the day's events. It doesn't work and she sighs, cupping his cheeks. His eyes meet hers and she gives him a sad smile.

"What do you think they're going to do when they find out that you lied?" She asks him. "That you didn't go to the Bourbons, but to my parents?"

"Mary will tell them that it's better it was your family than the Bourbons," Bash says. "If they find out. For now, they should leave us alone in peace."

Kenna nods. "Will you be okay tomorrow when I'm at work? Bash, if their presence in your life is bringing back your panic attacks, I don't want to risk anything."

"I'm fine-"

"See your therapist. For me?" Kenna asks, looking at him through her eyelashes.

Bash smirks. "If our child has your eyes, I'm screwed."

"You are," she tells him, smiling softly. "Seriously, see your therapist. I've booked an appointment with mine that's after my first midwife appointment."

"Can I come with you? To your midwife appointment, I mean," he says. "Therapy is your safe space."

Kenna kisses him. "Of course," she replies. "I have to ask - are you okay?"

"I am," he tells her, cupping her cheek. "Are you? I know that seeing my dad must have been hard, but he won't hurt you. Not whilst I'm alive."

"I will never forget what he did to me," Kenna says quietly. "But I'm not scared anymore. I have you, you help me to forget. You erase his touch with yours and fill me with nothing but love. Not manipulation and degrading words, just tender loving care."

"You help me forget too," Bash says, kissing her. In a flash, he has her pinned under him and he trails kisses down her neck and collarbone, grinning against her skin when she gets breathless. "You're so beautiful."

Kenna shivers. "I know."

He chuckles, vibrations sending shockwaves through her body. "Shameless. You don't have an inch of modesty in you."

"Well, if you know something, why deny it?" Is her reply before she slips his shirt off. "Now let me make you forget all about today."

...

Kenna halts, her eyes widening at the sight of the large man in front of her. "Uh, excuse-"

"Get in the car, ma'am," he tells her.

Kenna shakes her head. "No thanks," she tells him, walking around him to get back home. She's had a long day, she doesn't need this right now and all she wants in to be in Bash's arms and to sleep.

"It wasn't a request," she hears Francis say.

Kenna stops, turns and glares at the blonde. "Francis."

"I thought we were friends?" Francis asks her, leaning against the car.

"Well, if Bash isn't fond of you, neither am I. Even if you are my best friend's husband," she replies, turning back around.

"I know about the baby."

Kenna groans, turning to face him again. "Who told you so I can fire them?"

"Mary felt your bump," Francis informs her, eyeing her stomach. "I'd say about three and a half months gone. You look bloated, but not that bloated so people start questioning whether you're eating more than usual or pregnant."

"Five minutes," she says, getting into the car when he opens the door. "Well?" She asks when he gets in and the door closes behind them. "What do you want?"

Francis taps his knee. "I want you to convince Bash to come back to France and to Royaume."

"You and I both know his thoughts about that. Also, he fucked you all over by him selling his shares!" Kenna tells him, rolling his eyes. "He did it so there was no turning back for him."

"He is forgiven. Yesterday, things were said in the heat of the moment, but he is still family and he is still our best hope," Francis replies.

"Can't you train yourself into management skills or-"

"It's more than that," Francis says. "The people on our payroll, corrupt side of things, Bash was always the one to make sure they went away or they stayed quiet. I didn't know how he did things nor did I want to know. All I knew was that Henry got what he wanted and things were swept under the carpet."

Kenna sighs. "I still can't help you-"

"I can't be like my father. Bash... He's all him, good and bad and Kenna, you and I both know that a fish out of its element will die. He isn't made for the quiet life of househusband and fatherhood. There's more to him, a side that he can be very well. I need that side."

"What does he get in return? A lifetime of 'IOU's?"

Francis shakes his head. "He gets everything. A chance to be more than the boy made from an affair. He can make a name for himself, change our family for the better. This child, this child inside you can have it all. _You_ can have it all and do this properly."

Kenna falters. "Do 'what' properly?"

"I know of your intentions to have my father divorce my mother so you could be his wife," Francis tells her. "Well, I'm literally handing you the keys to the kingdom - to Royaume, to be respected and held in high regard and more than a plaything for the likes of older wealthy men who prefer the company of young woman than their own wives. Kenna, think bigger. People at your beck and-"

"I can have that with Bash regardless of Royaume," she says softly. "My parents-"

"Can't fund your lifestyle forever," Francis cuts her off. "Think about it. You and Mary back together again - reunited with Greer and Lola, all of our children cousins and friends. A _real_ family. One you've always wanted."

Kenna feels as if she's about to burst into tears but she swallows them down, holding her head up high. "I'm not naïve anymore," she whispers. "I'm not nineteen, I don't have those stupid ideas in my head. This is reality, Francis. And reality is, France is a dangerous place for Bash and me to be in. Bash and I are very happy. If you'll excuse me."

She gets out of the car but as she turns, Francis grabs her hand. She bends down to look at him and sees his eyes. His blue, begging eyes that probably convince Mary to do whatever he wants.

"Kenna, you know I don't beg. But I will," he whispers. "I need him, I love him..."

"Well, you shouldn't have wished he was dead, hmm?" Kenna retorts gently, pulling her hand back and walking away.

...

_Five Years Ago_

"Bash, what-"

"I need to get out of here," Bash cut his brother off, washing the blood off his hands. "England, Switzerland anywhere. Can you make it happen?"

"Bash, what happened?" Francis asked in confusion.

That's when Bash froze in his actions. "You," he whispered, looking at Francis through the mirror. "You did this."

"Did what? You're not making any sense. Why do you need to get out of-"

"Are you that possessive?" Bash asked him, turning to face Francis. "That jealous?"

Francis scowled. "I have no idea what you mean."

"You'd do that to _me_? After everything, after..." Bash scoffed, biting his lip. "I see how this is. Henry says 'jump' and you ask 'how far?'."

"That's you, not me," Francis sniped.

"Well, you jumped too far now."

In the hallway, Kenna hurried down it with her things, looking behind her every so often to make sure that she wasn't being followed. She heard raised voices and glass being smashed to pieces and she jumped, heading towards the source of the noise.

She gasped when she saw Bash and Francis fighting, wanting to stop it. She froze when Francis lifted a vase to strike him, but the blonde stopped and got off his brother in shock.

"I'll never forgive you," Bash said quietly, wiping the blood from his lips. "From this day on, you are not my brother."

He left, Kenna quickly hiding against the wall as he ran down the hallway. She swallowed deeply, stepping into the room to see Francis sitting down on the floor, sobbing.

"I wish you were dead, Bash," he whispered. "It's was always about you, you arsehole!"

Kenna was about to let her presence be known, but she gasped when she heard Henry's voice. Quickly, she left and grabbed the handle to her suitcase, continuing to leave the palatial home. She found a car, it was one of the chauffered ones and she put her suitcase on the backseat, getting into the front seat.

She had no plans, all she knew was that she had to get to the airport and leave France for good. She felt something drip onto her trousers and she dabbed her nose, seeing the red substance of blood. She cursed, remembering the time Henry struck her hard when she spoke back to him.

Finding some tissues, she quickly sorted her nosebleed out and drove away, the airport a firm destination in her head.

"Goodbye, Henry," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

...

_Present Day_

Francis downs his drink, sending his daughter a bright smile when she shows him something she drew. She's three, not quite grasped the idea of drawing things other than potato-shaped people.

"Rosie?" He calls out, patting his lap. "I want to tell you a story."

Rose stops what she's doing to join her father, sticking her thumb in her mouth as she looks up at him expectantly. It makes Francis laugh, pressing a kiss onto her forehead lovingly as Mary enters, smiling at them.

"Daddy's girl," the woman says, tutting.

"Sh," Francis chuckles. "Don't let Anne hear you."

"She's asleep," Mary says of their four-year-old. "Poor thing's sick. Aren't we all?"

Francis nods sadly, looking down to see that Rose has now fallen asleep. "I'd do anything for them and James."

"I know," Mary mumbles. "God, it's a mess... Did you manage to get through to Kenna?"

Francis shakes his head. "Kenna's changed too much. She and Bash are brick walls, impenetrable."

"Should I try?"

"Mary," Francis says softly. "Mary, she's your best friend. Let me do the harsh stuff."

Mary sighs, coming over to run her fingers through his locks. "I can go about it another way. I've known her since we were babies, I can get through to her. This is for both of our families. Her, Bash and the baby and us and the children."

"She doesn't see it that way."

"I'll make her see it that way," Mary tells him. "And then we can deal with the Bourbons and Royaume will be restored to its former glory, your great-grandfather being able to rest easy once again."

"You're perfect. Too perfect for me," Francis whispers, puckering his lips.

Mary giggles, kissing his lips softly. "I think the same about you, my love. Now, let's go to bed. I've managed to secure access into Kenna's doctor and midwife appointments."

"Seriously?"

"I always knew you wouldn't be able to get through to her," Mary says teasingly. "A woman's touch goes a good way. It's how Royaume was able to thrive in the first place."

Francis smiles softly. "You're not wrong there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to reviews:**

**BlerBlerBler [chapter 1]: Yeah, it's modern times. I guess that Henry would trust Bash a lot more (as the story develops, a lot of their history will be revealed just like the format of Unrequited) than Francis. Henry knows Francis's capability, but Francis is soft and Henry needs a strong CEO. Yeah, 'bastard' doesn't mean much these days. I've been watching Netflix shows based on South Korean scripts and they show that the mistress's child sometimes is better to take over the family business than the legitimate child. It was quite surprising, and especially since Bash is Henry's oldest child, I thought it would be interesting to have Bash as the CEO rather than a legitimate child. He's trying to take his 'bastard' label off and be something more than a child born out of wedlock. Definitely including the kids! I got a bit lazy and named them after the kids from ATEOTB haha. Unrequited does have a chapter written, but it's an outline at the moment. By the weekend, it should be more structured and ready to come out.**

**elder441 [chapter 1]: Thank you! Hope you enjoy it!**

****There will be a lot of Frary, some Kenry and most of all, Kennash in this story.****

* * *

Kenna sucks on her mint, giving Bash a little smirk as he reads through baby magazines. "So, what advice have you got for me?"

"Don't hold your baby upside down by its foot," he says, grinning a little as he holds up the magazine which clearly doesn't say what he said. "This actually seems legit."

"Shut up," she replies, giggling before her face sets and her eyes fall. "Remember the first time we were in a place like this, babies plastered all over the wall?"

Bash places the magazine down and takes her hand in his. "You made the right decision. The decision you thought was best."

Kenna's eyes met his. "I'm going to have to tell him, aren't I? Before he..."

"You don't have to tell him anything," Bash tells her. "Or talk to him at all or even ever see him again."

"Francis confronted me after work," she admits. "Said something about Henry and me... Bash, I-"

"Mckenna Beaton?"

They turn their heads towards the midwife. She gives them a warm smile and Kenna gets up, walking towards her. Bash soon follows, a small frown playing on his lips as he follows the women down the hall and into the examination room.

"Congratulations," the midwife tells them, gesturing for Kenna to take a seat on the bed. "Do you know how far you are gone?"

Kenna nods. "Thirteen weeks. I barely even had any morning sickness and I've been drinking and eating all the wrong things..." She says nervously.

The midwife smiles. "Well, I'm sure there's no harm done. Shall we take a look at Baby?"

Kenna turns to Bash and nods. "Yes, please."

...

_Five Years Ago_

"Bash?" Kenna called him nervously as she joined him in the garden.

Bash looked up from his book and gave her a smile. "Yeah? Have your parents got sick of seeing you already?"

"Ha, ha," she said, rolling her eyes. She sat down beside him. "They're at work if you must know and we have to start looking for somewhere to live."

"_We_?" He asked. "I-Is there a 'we'?"

Kenna swallowed deeply. "I don't even know. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, her eyes falling. "It's not yours. I'm a bit further along, it's-"

"Henry's," Bash whispered. "God."

Kenna shakily took his hand. "Bash, I've fallen for you and this past couple of weeks have been amazing. I know I don't mean anything to you and it's just sex, but I trust you-"

"Kenna-"

"Will you be there for me when I..." She took a shaky breath, blinking away her tears. "When I get rid of it?"

Bash stilled, staring at her in disbelief. A pregnancy for his father and now abortion. This child was innocent, but Bash understood and he couldn't blame her. Would he mind raising his half-sibling as his own child? Would he even be there to support her if she did keep it? He had no obligation to her, right?

He had an urge to throw up.

"I'll be there for you," he promised her. "Are you sure about this?"

Kenna nodded. "I am. I am nineteen, single and I can't raise a child. Especially the child of the man who abused me, sexually, mentally, physically and emotionally - everything. I feel disgusting doing this, but I have to because I'll forever be scared."

"I get that," he told her, squeezing her hand. "I'm here for you, Kenna. And I-I've fallen for you too."

She looked up at him in surprise, a smile gracing her lips. "Yeah?"

"You helped me get away from France. You've shown me that I can be loved," he said, cupping her cheek. "You don't play with my feelings, you're honest with me and I'm glad you're trusting me with this."

Kenna pressed her lips against his and sighed wistfully before pulling away to say, "You're amazing, Bash. Don't ever feel less than that."

A few days later, after her first appointment to start the process, Kenna booked a hotel room. She needed the space, time away from her family, time away from everyone asking questions.

She let Bash come along, feeling that it would be too suspicious without him and the questions would increase when she returned home. She needed peace, to accept what she was doing without judgement.

The questions as to why she was seeking an abortion were daunting. She didn't even tell her family that she was pregnant. Bash held her hand throughout, enabling her to have the strength to tell the woman what had happened to justify her decision.

"I was raped. This baby is the product of that rape and I-I can't," she had said before sobbing. "I can't have this baby. Not from that. We'll both never have a peaceful life if it lives."

She patted the space beside her on the bed in the hotel room, inviting Bash to lie down. She watched as he laid on his side, resting his head on his right hand and using his left to rub her hip in circles.

"You are so strong, you know that right?" He said gently.

Kenna shrugged. "Don't feel like it. I feel like shit. I haven't even asked you how you feel."

"About what?"

"Me getting rid of the baby," she whispered sadly. "Bash, I've just realised that it's your half-sibling."

Bash winced. "Isn't that fucked up though? Us sleeping with each other whilst you're pregnant with my sibling?"

Kenna covered her face. "I'm so sorry," she breathed out, letting out a sob. "I didn't mean-"

"Hey," he said, taking her hands away from her face. "I like you, Kenna. I like having sex with you. Even if you kept it, I would support you."

"Support me in raising your sibling?" She asked him, confused. "Bash, I couldn't let you do that. That's wrong on so many levels and we'd have to split up and Henry would find out. God, there are so many things involved."

"Then you made the right decision," he said. "Now, when we have sex, it won't be as weird. I guess it would be unsettling to be inside you when my sibling's in your stomach. Yep, what a turn-off."

She laughed, wiping her tears as Bash let out a soft chuckle. He'd managed to make her feel better. They were still learning things about each other, their relationship in the early days. She wished she waited, but Bash was wonderful and it felt _right_.

It didn't feel wrong like it had felt when she was with Henry, this felt natural and Bash was surprisingly really lovely and supportive. She'd heard otherwise of him, feeling wary when they were caught in the same room alone awkwardly back in France.

Imagine your father's girlfriend being younger than you were. She didn't blame him for his discomfort whenever he was alone with her.

Now, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Kenna craved him every second, feeling that he was a much better lover than Henry. He was gentle and he asked permission. Sometimes she got frustrated with his reluctance, but she understood.

His father had raped and abused her and now she wanted to have sex with him at all times of the day. He must have thought her mad.

"I just want to be loved," she said softly, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Bash wiped her tears. "Kenna, don't rely on the love of others. It only ends up in heartbreak. Love yourself."

"How can I?" She said. "Henry called me a _whore_. I'm a whore because look where I am. Not even a day after I left him, I slept with his son."

"Don't," Bash told her firmly. "Don't question yourself. You are _not_ a whore. Kenna, you've been the plaything of my father's for two years. I'm not judging you, I've done worse."

"Have you really?" She asked him dubiously. "Slept with a married man, got pregnant with his kid and jumped into bed or an aeroplane toilet stall with his eldest child?"

Bash chuckled wryly. "I've been the cause of a few divorces... Both older women and women my age."

"Oh," Kenna mumbled, surprised. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Shows you how much you know about me."

"Exactly," she said, sighing. "I know nothing about you. You know nothing about _me_."

Bash shuffled closer to her. "Then let's get to know each other better."

Kenna closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his hungrily. She moved so she was on top of him, starting to undo his belt. Her hands were stopped promptly and her eyes opened to look into his green ones in confusion.

"We can't," he whispered, cupping her cheek. "T-The baby."

"Oh," she said. "Yeah. A-After can we-"

"Definitely," he said, kissing her. "But only if you promise me that you'll see a therapist."

Kenna frowned. "Therapy?"

"Yeah. We can't have sex until you talk to someone," Bash said gently. "I want you to be in a healthy place and in all honesty, I have to be in a healthy place as well. We need to find a way to deal with what happened to us."

"Okay," Kenna said. "That's fair. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on, I'll pet you to sleep."

She giggled, laying down on top of him. "Can you sing for me?"

"Now, that is something I _won't_ do," he said, laughing as he combs his fingers through her hair.

Kenna bit her lip happily, feeling the vibrations of his voice as he laughed. She pressed a kiss on his neck, resting her head just below his chin. They may have been in a relationship of some sort for two weeks, but Kenna felt like it was different than all of her relationships.

They had a connection that she couldn't quite explain. He made her happy and she closed her eyes, sighing in relief. Soon, it would be all over and they could be happy.

...

_Present Day_

"I wanted your dad to divorce Catherine for me," Kenna confesses. "I can't believe I ever wanted that. Wanted _him_."

Bash rests his head against the cool window of the car. "You were manipulated. What, did Francis think that he could hurt our relationship with that?"

Kenna warily eyes the Uber driver. "I don't think he wanted to hurt our relationship. I think he wanted to convince me to convince you about Henry's wishes. He said that our child, he knows about that by the way, could live a better life if you returned back to France."

"I don't do what Henry says anymore. I'm an adult with my own life. He shouldn't have used our baby against you," Bash says, taking her hand and kissing it. "Kenna, if Francis contacts you or ambushes you again, I'll deal with him."

"Don't," she says gently, brushing a finger over his cheek. "He's still your brother and he misses you."

Bash turns to her. "I missed him, but by then it was too late and everything had been said and done. There's no turning back for us."

"Bash-"

"We have our child to think about," he continues. "We also have a wedding to plan. Francis, Henry, the Valoises and whatever else to do with France will no longer be mentioned in our home, okay?"

Kenna nods. "Okay," she says, dutifully. She understands, there's been too much pain involved. They have to move on and focus on themselves and their unborn child. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful," Bash replies, unlocking his phone.

{To Francis: **Don't ever use Kenna or my child against me.**}

He lifts Kenna's chin and leans over to kiss her. "Give me a smile."

Kenna smiles a little. "Happy now?"

"You know how beautiful you are," he teases her. "If our child looks anything like you, we'll be envied."

She blushes, letting out a laugh. "If our child has _your_ eyes, we'll be envied enough. I can't wait to be your wife and hold our baby in our arms."

"I can't wait to be your husband," he says, smiling. "And to see our child. I love them already."

"So do I," Kenna whispers, looking at her new sonogram as she places a hand on her bump. "Our little miracle..."

...

Mary leans back in her seat and sighs heavily. "I couldn't do it," she tells Francis. "I couldn't use her medical care to get to her. I scanned her appointment a hundred times and I couldn't bring myself to go and ambush her there."

"I told you," her husband says, pouring her some red wine. "I got a text from Bash. Told me to not use Kenna or their child against him. I know the tone of that text and it was threatening. Bash will hurt me if I step out of line, it's who he is. He's protective as hell and he used to be protective over me. I can't believe how much has changed between us."

Mary's eyes fall. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"It's all our fault," Francis says, sitting beside her. He pulls her legs over his lap and starts to rub her calves. "Henry's for never treating him with the respect and love he deserved. Me for being so spiteful, jealous and possessive over you... You for using him against me. We have screwed with him his whole life and I get it."

"What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do. It's over," Francis whispers sadly. "I should start applying for jobs, find us somewhere to live-"

"Is Bash seriously going to let us be thrown out onto the streets with three kids under five?" Mary asks him dubiously. "Is he really going to let us suffer whilst he sleeps easy with his fiancée and baby?"

Francis shrugs, tears falling down his cheeks. "I don't know my own brother anymore."

"Bash loves hard, he surely can't hate you that much," Mary says, taking Francis's hand. "There must be something we can do to convince him. I can't allow our family to break and be destroyed. We can't convince these people, only Bash can and is there anything we can do? Can we blackmail people, what do we have on them that we can use against them?"

"Mary..."

"Francis, I'm not giving up! Royaume is _family_, it's more than money and power, it's the kingdom you've always wanted to help change for the better," Mary tells him, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "And you planned to do that with Bash. Where did we go wrong?"

Before Francis can speak, there is a knock on the door and he gets up to answer it, placing his wine on the coffee table. Outside is the manager of the hotel and he tells him that his card was declined.

"Are you sure?" Francis asks, rubbing his head. He feels an incoming headache. "Try this one."

He slips his wallet out of his pocket, grabs another card and checks it before he hands it over to the manager. The manager checks the card doubtfully before nodding and walking away.

"Something tells me that my other card will be declined as well," Francis whispers sadly to his wife. "Do we still have cash?"

"It's not enough," Mary tells him, covering her face. "God, what are we going to do?"

Francis slips his phone out of his pocket. There's only so much begging one can do, but he's desperate.

{To Bash: **Bash, you are going to be a father soon so I hope you'll understand where I am coming from. Please, can we talk?**}

{From Bash: **Come over. Alone.**}

"I'm going out," Francis tells her. "If the manager comes back, tell him I'm going to get the money."

Mary nods, coming over to kiss him. "Good luck."

"I'm going to need it."

...

Francis studies the apartment better, watching as Bash pours two glasses of Scotch. "Where's Kenna?"

"Work," Bash says, handing Francis a glass. "You've got ten minutes. I am a very busy man."

"You've got a job?" Francis asks.

Bash checks his watch. "Let's make that nine minutes-"

"I need money. I need to pay for the hotel we're staying at and I need to pay off some personal debts," Francis quickly says. "My mother's family refuses to give us anything, so I'm stuck and my children are going to be homeless and hungry."

Bash frowns deeply. "How much?"

"You're going to give me-"

"How much?" Bash repeats himself.

"Three hundred."

"Pounds?" Bash tries.

"_Thousand_ euros."

Bash shakes his head to himself. "Uh, okay. I'll see what I can do."

"That's just for the money I borrowed and for the hotel. We are in overdraft in Royaume's accounts-"

"Francis, I don't have money, okay? I have three hundred thousand pounds, and that's about it. That is what's left from selling my shares. Kenna and I bought this place and she's practically paying for everything herself," Bash says. "I'd love to help you so you can stop coming to me, but I can't do-"

"Bash, _please_," Francis whispers. "Think about Anne, Rose and James. Think about your child."

"Don't do that with me," Bash tells him, scoffing. "I taught you that."

Francis clicks his tongue. "Fine. I'll take the three hundred thousand and I'll pay you back every single penny."

"Good. With 20% interest-"

"Sebastian!"

"What? I don't give out free handouts," Bash says, sipping his drink. "Take it or leave it."

Francis swallows deeply. "I'll take it."

"Good," Bash replies. "And get me a copy of Royaume's accounts."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking questions when I'm bailing you out with three hundred grand?" Bash retorts. "Royaume's accounts, make it happen."

"Alright," Francis says. "Can I have some of the money now? For the hotel and food."

Bash retrieves his wallet takes out notes from it. He then gets his phone. "Here's some cash. I'll wire you the rest in instalments. I don't want you to get too trigger-happy."

Francis nods, accepting the cash. "Alright. Thank you. I swear this is the first and last time I'll ask you for money."

"It better be," Bash tells him. "Now, finish your drink and get out of my house."

Francis laughs wryly, downing his glass and getting up. Before he makes his way to the door, he looks down at Bash. "Since I turned sixteen and Dad told me that one day I would get Royaume, the first thing I thought was 'I get to rule this with Bash by my side. I get to learn from _him_ and we'll be better than Henry'. No matter what happens between us, you are a Valois and you are my brother. Different surname and half, or not."

Bash slowly looks up at him. "Don't let the door hit you on your way out. It gets a bit temperamental sometimes."

Francis blinks his tears away. "You are the only one who could do the most damage to me. I don't even know why I let you."

Just as he reaches the front door he hears, "I'll do it. I'll find the money and I'll deal with the Bourbons. A year and that's it. You take over after."

Francis almost collapses with relief, turning to face Bash. "God, yes. T-Thank you so-"

"I'm not doing this for you," Bash says softly, eyeing his drink. "I'm doing this for Kenna and Mary. And for the kids as well, but they've been through a lot and I think Kenna and I deserve some compensation for what Henry has done to us."

"Yes, of course."

"One condition."

"Go ahead," Francis quickly says.

Bash eyes him. "Henry dies first. Kenna and I are not going to France while he still breathes."

Francis nods, swallowing deeply. "I'll deal with it."

"You can go now-"

"Attend the funeral at least," Francis tells him. "It would look suspicious if you don't."

Bash ponders the idea, slowly shaking his head. "Don't think I will. I don't mind looking suspicious, I'm now untouchable."

"No one is fully untouchable," Francis says quietly.

Bash rolls his eyes. "Fine, we'll be there. If our mothers try anything-"

"I've got them handled. Give me a week," Francis tells him.

"How are you going to do it?" Bash asks out of curiosity.

Francis gives him a look. "Did you ever tell me how you did Dad's dirty work?"

"It's not easy," Bash replies. "I have a lot of skeletons in my wardrobe. Be careful and do not get caught. You owe me three hundred grand."

Francis scoffs but grins. "You got it," he says before finally leaving.

His pocket is heavier and he believes that he's broken Bash's walls down a little, a chance for them to reunite seeming possible.

...

Mary stands when Francis returns. She smiles widely when she sees his own bright smile, coming over to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Well? Have you got the money?"

"Yes," he confirms. "And more."

Mary raises an eyebrow. "More?"

"I went to Bash-"

"You convinced him-"

"He said," Francis starts, hushing his wife with a quick kiss so he can talk. "That he'll deal with my debts and the hotel, but I owe him every penny back with 20%."

Mary nods. "Okay..."

"He also asked for Royaume's accounts - he's coming back for a year to help us," Francis says, grinning. "I know we can convince him to stay permanently but it's something. I can fix our relationship, we can be a family but..."

"But?"

"In order to get that, Henry needs to die within the week and the doctor's said-"

"He has three months maximum," Mary whispers sadly. "We can't kill your dad-"

"Mary, I have to do this. Bash told me that he and Kenna won't come to France if Henry's still alive," Francis explains. "I get it. The man abused him and her. If I were them, I would never want to go back to France in the first place which was their initial idea."

Mary takes a deep breath in and releases it. "Leave it with me."

"Mary-"

"Jim and I have done many shady things, just like Bash. Francis, you can't get your hands dirty," she tells him.

Francis scoffs. "Why does everyone still treat me like a kid? I can do the shady stuff as well-"

"Can you really?" Mary asks dubiously. "You cried at the sight of blood."

"I was seven," Francis argues lightly.

"We need one clean person. If one of us gets caught, we all go down, but you won't if you stay clean," Mary tells him gently. "I can't let you pay for your father's crimes. Not when we're cleaning Royaume up. In a way of sorts."

Francis kisses her forehead softly. "Okay. Do what you have to do."

"And please, when it's done... Don't ask questions."

"I won't," he promises, kissing her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says, hugging him tightly.

...

Bash is surprised when he gets the text not even two days later. He looks to his side, seeing Kenna is still fast asleep. Smiling, he brushes her hair from her face and presses a kiss on her cheek before getting out of their bed and heading to the living space, closing the bedroom door behind him.

{To Francis: **Call me. Now.**}

His phone starts ringing and he quickly answers it with, "I didn't think you had it in you. Did you pay someone-"

_"I thought we weren't going to ask questions about it,"_ Francis tells him. _"All that matters is that it's done and the funeral is scheduled for Friday. You have three days to sort out any loose ends in England."_

"Open or closed?"

_"What?"_

"The casket. Will it be open or closed?"

Francis sighs. _"Open I guess? Mother wanted to see him. Probably to spit in his face, I wouldn't blame her or anyone else for that matter if that was the case."_

"Fair enough," Bash replies. "Did you pay off your debts?"

_"I did,"_ Francis replies. _"And the hotel. Mary and I are going back to France with the kids later this afternoon. They would love to meet you before we go. We have to introduce them to new people soon because Rose gets a bit shy around people the first time so... Preferably before the funeral takes place if we are going to live at the estate together. H-How did you pay the bank for it, by the way?"_

Bash clears his throat. "You owe me and I owe someone else."

_"You didn't have to do that."_

"I can't let three kids lose their home, Francis," Bash says softly. "I haven't met them, but I love them because they're my nieces and nephew. I can't put any of our children in the middle of our problems. I'm not that kind of person. That and we grew up in that house."

_"I know you aren't that kind of person,"_ Francis replies, smiling. _"But seriously, if I've messed stuff up for you now, that wasn't my intention. I needed the money and I'm sorry that you owe-"_

"I'll let you in on a secret," Bash says, cutting him off.

Francis pauses. _"Yeah?"_

"Kenna's family are helping me out. It's not a handout or anything, but before I can even think about getting married to Kenna, I need to pay back everything I owe them. Hopefully, with the new direction that Royaume is going, that will be within the year or so, and Kenna and I can get married as soon as possible."

_"I can't thank the Beatons enough,"_ Francis says. _"Thank them for me, they don't know how much they've... they've saved us."_

Bash sighs. "Francis, the estate is just a house. It was never a home. Home is where your heart is, where you make it be. That place was full of bad memories and Kenna and I will be seeking alternative arrangements."

_"Oh,"_ Francis whispers. _"I understand."_

"My mother's place. You can visit whenever you like with the children," Bash tells him. "Look, I have to go. Come over later this morning with Mary and the kids. Kenna would love to see them."

_"Yeah, I will. We'll see you soon."_

"Yep-"

_"I love you, Bash,"_ Francis quickly lets him know. _"I'm happy we're talking."_

Bash falters. "I've got to go."

He hangs up and holds a hand against his chest, counting to ten. He swallows hard, trying to steady his racing heart but he lets out a sob, gripping onto the back of the sofa tightly.

"Bash, deep breaths," he hears Kenna tell him as she rubs his back in circles. "Deep breaths, baby."

"He said he loved me and I didn't-I couldn't say it back," Bash tells her sadly. "He's trying, I can see that. I just can't let myself get attached because so much has happened and I want to be happy."

Kenna faces him. "Can't you be happy with your family? Your brothers and your sisters?"

"Kenna, the past five years, it's been you and me and I've never been happier than I have been in those five years. I can just look at you and you'll make me smile and there won't be any bad memories linked with that," Bash says. "With Francis, all I see is the fight we had before I left. The empty threats and promises. The jealousy and the rage and the poison Henry caused. He deliberately did this to Francis and me because he and his own brother used to be close until he ruined that."

"How?"

"My dad killed my uncle," Bash whispers, a sob escaping his lips. "I saw them... They were at the tennis court out back and they got into an argument. I had run from my nanny, I was four... I saw Henry... I saw him beat Uncle Francis to death and I had nightmares and wet the bed since then."

Kenna freezes in shock. "W-What?"

"That's why I asked to go to boarding school. To stay away, but during the holidays, I was forced to go home when other kids got to stay," he says, shaking his head. "That's when I rebelled against him and got punished. My mother tried her best, but in all honesty, she and Catherine gave up trying to make him listen."

"Oh my God," Kenna breathes out. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's in the past. Sometimes."

...

_Twenty-three Years Ago_

"Sébastien, où es-tu?" Nanny Emeline called out.

Sebastian quickly dived into the bushes by the tennis court, hoping she wouldn't find him. She was horrible, trying to make him eat that chicken. He wasn't allowed to eat meat, his mama told him to never eat meat and if he was force-fed, he would get in trouble by his mother. She said that meat could easily be poisoned, not that he knew what that meant.

Emeline huffed, walking back into the house as Sebastian sighed in relief, getting out of his hiding spot. He stuck his hands into his pockets and went looking for his father. At least his father knew his mother's wishes and could tell Nanny Emeline off.

"...-weak. You are weak, Francis! And here's me, naming my second son after your cowardice being," Henry spat.

Sebastian searched for the direction the voice came. He walked over to the gates of the tennis court and stopped when he heard the two men arguing. He wanted to call for his uncle, to let him join in playing tennis but his eyes widened when he saw his father smash his racket on the back of Francis's head when the man tried walking away.

"Father never believed in you, Francis. You were his firstborn but you were his weaker son," Henry said, hovering over his brother who laid writhing on the ground in pain. "You spin things, make me look like the bad one! You got everything, well you know what? Royaume is mine!"

Sebastian gasped when Henry started slamming his racket down, blood splattering everywhere. He tried screaming but he was too in shock to do anything but watch. When his uncle stopped moving, Henry looked around and Sebastian started to run away.

He felt sick, he wanted his mother. He couldn't believe it. His father was a bad man, his father hurt people, his father hit his own brother. That same father told him to never hurt his younger brother. That their lives were very different because of what he stood for.

Would his baby brother Francis grow up to hurt him? Or will he hurt his little brother? Sebastian started to cry, he loved his brother so much. The one-year-old could walk now, following him everywhere.

He read him stories and pet him to sleep whenever Catherine and Henry argued. It had raised concerns with Diane, but Sebastian didn't care. Francis was the light in his life and he would teach him everything in the world, especially about his beloved horses.

They would go horse riding together and be happy. Sebastian and Francis, brothers for life.

Sebastian ran upstairs, heading straight into Francis's nursery. The baby was asleep and he went over to the crib, tiptoeing so he could get a better look. Francis was safe.

"Je t'aime, Francis," he whispered, stroking his brother's chubby cheek. "Papa will never hurt you."

"Sébastien, te voilà!" Nanny Emeline cried out, causing him to turn around in shock. "Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Pourquoi pleures-tu?"

Sebastian sniffled, shaking his head. "Rien, Nanny Emeline. I'm not crying."

"It is not, 'nothing'," she tutted, coming over to bend down in front of him and wipe his tears. "Tu es pleures."

Sebastian had a choice. He could tell her and his father would be taken away. Or he could say nothing and his father could stay and they will not be a broken family.

"Francis did a poo and it smells," he said instead.

Emeline laughed, standing up to check the baby. "Yes, he has. Oh dear, shall I clean him up?"

"He's asleep," Sebastian said. "Maybe after."

She nodded, ruffling his hair. "You are a very good boy, you know that?" She said in her thick French accent. "Promise me you'll never do bad things and to always be happy."

"I promise," Sebastian said, nodding.

...

_Present Day_

"Emeline died of cancer a year later," Bash whispers sadly. "I think she knew about what happened that day. She must have, right?"

Kenna shrugs. "I don't know," she says, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I didn't understand back then, but I was terrified. Until I was older and understood what happened exactly, it was too late. I should have said something, maybe Uncle Francis would still be alive and Royaume wouldn't be in pieces because of Henry," Bash says. "My uncle was a good man, my father destroyed him. I never thought that my Francis and I would ever turn out that way. I promised that Henry would never hurt him and I failed."

"You can't blame yourself," Kenna replies. "Francis doesn't always need protection."

"I know. But we were kids and after seeing that... That brought back memories and I believed it was Francis who called those men to kill me. But it wasn't and Henry more or less confessed that it was him and made me believe that my own brother would do that to me," Bash tells her. "I didn't want us to be like that, I really didn't..."

Kenna brings his head to her chest, hugging him tightly. "I've got you. Just cry, scream, whatever. I am here for you."

He wraps his arms around her stomach, closing his eyes and hearing her heartbeat. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," she says back.

"Hmm," he hums, smiling. "We should get ready. Francis is bringing Mary and the kids soon."

"Yeah. Do you want to share a shower?" She asks, pressing a kiss on his hairline. "I know you'll waste time mixing your tears with the water if I'm not there..."

Bash smiles. "You know me well. Yeah, go ahead. I'll meet you in it," he tells her, watching as she gets up and gives him a wink before disappearing behind their bedroom door.

His smile disappears and he sees Kenna's phone on the nightstand. A part of him is curious about her relationship with Henry. All he knew was that they were very intimate and his father didn't care about hurting Catherine's and Diane's feelings by having her around. Oh, and that his father abused her. But he wonders if she ever loved him.

He grabs her phone.

...

_Five Years Ago_

Kenna tutted, throwing the burnt food away in the bin. She placed the pot in the sink and rubbed her face. She was a bundle of nerves and every unexpected sound made her jump.

She eyed her phone on the counter and took it, unlocking it and going over to the camera app. She could see her purpling eye through the screen and she bit her lip, tears springing to her eyes.

Mary and Francis were away. Bash was somewhere. Everyone else was busy and she was just there, getting beaten and told off over the little things.

Sighing, she drew her shirt down a little to inspect her red bruise on her collarbone. She hissed in pain and rolled her eyes, shaking her head in shame and embarrassment.

"Oh."

Kenna jumped, turning to face Bash before quickly turning away so he couldn't see her bruises. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was cooking but I spent a little too much time on my phone..." She said apologetically as he headed to the fridge. "Your dad's out with Penelope."

"Thanks for the heads up," he said, rolling his eyes. "Do you want anything to eat? Considering that your dinner's now burnt to ashes."

Kenna smiled wryly, turning her head as he tried to peek at her face. "Uh, no. I'm good, thanks. I had a big lunch."

"You didn't have lunch though?" He said, confused.

"Are you spying on me?" She snapped, fixing her hair over her eye so she could look at him with her good eye.

"I'm not-"

"Mind your own business! You don't know me," she cried out, starting to head out but she was stopped. "Get off me!"

Bash jumped, letting her go. As she turned, he saw her eye. "Kenna-"

"Leave me alone."

But he didn't and he followed her, right until she got to her bedroom. She turned, ready to scream bloody murder at him but then she couldn't handle it. The shock in his eyes, the questions unsaid...

"Who did that to you?"

"I was attacked, okay?" She said softly, pulling her shirt down to show him her red bruise. "Don't tell Henry." She was scared at how good of a liar she was, but this wasn't Bash's problem, it was hers.

"Do you know who it was?"

"No. He stole my bag. My purse was in my pocket, so he didn't take much. Just a water bottle and some makeup, nothing missable," she told him, nodding in confirmation.

Bash nodded. "Take care of yourself."

"I will. Thanks."

Once he went, Kenna went into her room and started taking pictures of her fresh bruises. She sighed heavily, sinking to the ground in tears. What if she had told Bash the truth? Would he protect and defend her? But she wasn't Mary nor was she anyone he cared about. They were strangers living in the same house.

Her silent tears turn into loud sobs. And no one could hear her or they just weren't bothered and minded their own.

...

_Present Day_

"Bash..." Kenna says, her words dying on her lips as she sees her phone in his hand. "What are you doing-"

"These pictures. The day you took them," Bash says, holding up the pictures of her eye and collarbone. "I asked you about them and you lied."

Kenna sighs. "It's in the past. I wasn't sure if you were on his side or..."

"Kenna," Bash says softly, scrolling through her gallery until they start becoming happier and he pops up a good amount of times. "If you had told me, I would have helped you sooner. I would have done something because all of these pictures make me sick and I still can't believe that the man I called my father did that. But then again, I can believe it because I saw him murder my uncle, his own brother."

Kenna gets onto the sofa, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands now find her hips. She searches his green eyes. "I didn't want to do that to you. Put you against him. He's your father."

"He _was_," Bash corrects her. "He's dead."

Kenna smiles in relief. "You're going home, Bash."

"But-"

"No 'buts', baby," she tells him softly. "You need to do this. I can't be selfish."

Bash shakes his head. "You're not selfish. France holds horrible memories for both of us. We ought to make happier ones."

"We do. Now, can we go and shower?" Kenna asks him.

He nods, kissing her. "Let's go shower."

This time, she gets up and pulls him up with her, leading him into their bedroom. The second he steps through the door, she starts getting undressed, sultrily beckoning him over to her as she backs into the bathroom.

"We're free, Bash. Money, power, _family_, we've got it," she says.

Bash smiles, rolling his eyes. "Well, I didn't want that but the freedom and family part do sound great."

Kenna lets out a giggle. "Well, let's hurry up so we can work on the family part."

"As my fiancée wishes."


	3. Chapter 3

**For this story, I am taking a lot of inspiration from the shows I watch on Netflix. Mostly Asian storylines and they are wonderful and fun and comedic and also Spanish ones as well that are mysterious, heart-stopping and thrilling. How I've written each character, they're based on some characters from those shows but very true to their real Reign personas. It's sort of like a Game of Thrones, control and power play but not Game of Thrones at all but more Spanish thriller.**

****This story won't be updated as much. It's mostly based on shows as I've said, but Eighteen and ATEOTB will be updated regularly. Unrequited is almost completed. Oh, and One Day At A Time will be rarely updated as well. I'd like to focus mostly on one story to get it completed soon before working on other stories at the same time and then focusing on one again. The system works in my head, haha.****

* * *

Francis feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he turns to his wife and children. "You go in the lift. I'll take the stairs," he tells them, ruffling Anne's hair as she runs over to press the button before Rose.

Mary stays behind to ask, "What is it?"

"I've just got a call. It might be my mother. Don't delay our visit, I'll be right behind you," he tells her, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She eyes him suspiciously, but nods and gets into the lift with their children. She continues to eye him, even when the doors are almost closed.

Francis answers his call with, "The whole point of being dead means that you _shouldn't_ be calling."

_"Did it work?" _Henry asks.

"It did-"

_"Yes. Mary is a genius, I'll give her that-"_

"But-"

_"'But'?"_

Francis sighs. "It's for a year. Don't worry, I can work on that and convince him to return permanently."

_"I have no doubt that you will. I never meant to destroy the bond you two shared. You are my eldest sons, you were meant to do this together and I ruined that,"_ Henry says quietly. _"I let my own issues get in the way. The issues I shared with my brother."_

"Dad, let's not do this now," Francis tells him. "I am about to see Bash and I don't want to keep him waiting. Just enjoy your last few months in Italy."

_"How's your mother?"_

"I don't know. Relieved? Upset?" Francis asks back. "She's unreadable. I just have to think of a way to get a closed casket. Look at us spending a lot of money on a funeral for a man who is still alive."

Henry chuckles wryly. _"Don't let anyone hear you say that. You get on. Good luck with everything."_

"Thank you," Francis replies quietly. "Dad, I know we've had our differences but... I still love you and thank you for everything."

_"Just let your brothers and sisters know how much I love them, will you?"_ Henry tells him.

"I will."

_"Most especially Bash,"_ Henry says, sighing. _"My rebellious but loyal son until recently."_

Francis blinks back tears. "I know you still love and care about him, but that ship has sailed. I may forgive you, but Bash probably won't. Not especially after the Kenna situation. They're protective over each other. Whatever happened to the other hurts them deeply and fuels their hatred of you. To be honest, I don't forgive you for what you did to her, but you're the only father I've got."

_"There's something in my will for her,"_ Henry replies. _"Make sure that she gets it."_

Shivers go down Francis's spine and he contemplates not doing that because he doesn't want to add to her trauma. But still, he replies with, "I will. She'll get it."

When he gets upstairs, he sees Mary knock on the door. It soon opens and he arrives behind his wife just in time to see Kenna beam and take James from Mary's arms.

"Hello! I'm your Auntie Kenna!" She says, bending down to meet the girls. "Oh, you're so beautiful! Look your hair..." She starts playing with Rose's blonde hair.

Mary smiles brightly. "Are you going to steal our children and lock us outside?" She teases.

Kenna tuts. "I'm considering it!" She replies, letting them all inside. "I made some brunch, Bash and I don't really do breakfast. Do you want anything to drink?"

Francis shakes his head. "Where's Bash?"

"Oh, I forgot to get milk on our last grocery trip so he's gone to grab some," Kenna says, placing James onto the floor where he crawls towards his father.

Francis lifts him up. "So whose decorating skills created all of this?"

Kenna giggles, handing Mary a cup of tea. "Bash's," she says proudly. "I had other things on my mind..." Her eyes fall and she quickly gets some juice for the kids, waving it off. "We travelled a fair bit over the years. Japan, India, Morocco and South Africa. I visited West Africa alone for my grandmother's birthday, but we joined back together in Belgium for some opera event."

"Wow," Mary breathes out. "You're both well travelled."

"Mama, how is she our auntie? Is she your sister?" Anne asks Mary.

Kenna smiles fondly. "Your mama and I are like sisters. We've known each other since we were babies. Born in the same hospital, a day apart, best friends ever since..."

Mary nods, looking at her daughters. "We were like you. Inseparable. But she is going to be your auntie through your uncle."

"Henri?" Anne asks in confusion. "But he doesn't live in England!"

"Nor does Uncle Charles!" Rose adds.

Francis chuckles. "You have another uncle, my older brother, Sebastian."

Anne looks at him as if he's grown two heads. "You have an older brother?" She asks dubiously.

"We've never seen him!" Rose cries out.

"Yes, you have," Mary interjects. "The photos on the wall at home."

"We thought he was dead. Like Grandpapa died this week," Anne tells them, playing with the fruit that Kenna's put in front of her.

Kenna falters. "No, your Uncle Bash is very much still alive and we are getting married soon. Not only that, you'll have a baby cousin."

"Is she in your tummy like James was in Mama's?" Anne asks her.

Kenna grins. "They are. We don't know what it is yet, but you'll be the first to know, gorgeous," she replies, wiping some fruit juice from Rose's cheek.

Rose giggles. "Thank you for the fruit!"

"You're welcome," Kenna says, smiling brightly.

She's glad that Bash has helped them out. These children are so sweet and she feels guilty that they've missed out on their lives. But that will change, she promises herself. She's got Mary back and now she has two nieces and a nephew.

"You are their godmother," Francis says gently. "We had people stand in for you when we did their christenings. Mary was sure that one day we'll be in each other's lives again."

Kenna's eyes spring with tears. "That's sweet. Thank you. Although I hope that you did have someone who was there for them unlike me who wasn't."

"We did, but they weren't you," Mary says, taking her hand. "I'm happy you're coming back."

"As much as I love you, I'm coming back for Bash. Not for us," Kenna admits. "You don't know what he's been through these past five years, what we _both_ have been through."

Francis frowns. "Tell us."

Kenna eyes the kids. "Hey, we've got Disney Channel! Do you guys want to watch that as your parents and I speak here in the kitchen?"

The kids nod, getting off their seats to run over to the L-shaped sofa, kicking their feet up onto the coffee table. Before Mary can scold them, Kenna giggles and walks over to put their fruits and drinks on the table.

"I don't mind a few tracks on the coffee table. It's not gold," Kenna says, waving it off as she goes back to the counter island.

James remains in Francis's arms and Kenna pinches the baby's cheeks a little bit, making him shriek happily.

"So handsome," Kenna mumbles, clearing her throat. "Anyway, we used travelling as a bit of therapy. And yes, we are both attending therapy."

"Don't blame you," Francis replies. "I've sought some help over the years. Henry never found out."

Kenna bites her lip nervously. "After the second month of coming to the UK, Bash started getting panic attacks," she confesses. "One just came out of nowhere in the shower and he said that it was like he was dying. Like his life was being drained out of him and all that brought that on was the idea of you calling for the first time since we left France."

Francis gasps softly. "W-What?"

Mary shakes her head in disbelief. "He's fine, right?"

"They returned when you started calling again recently," Kenna tells Francis. "They're worse than before. I'm not telling you this to hurt you, but Bash doesn't need the stress. Neither do I. If anything happens to him, we're going straight back to England, no arguments or anything."

"Kenna-"

"Don't tell him I told you," she cuts her friend off, sipping her tea. "It's none of your business unless he makes it so, okay?"

The door opens and Anne and Rose pop their heads up from the sofa to get a look at the stranger who's walked in. They narrow their eyes, Bash narrowing his back when he eyes them.

"And who might you two little girls be?" He asks, going over to them first. "I don't remember leaving two little girls behind inside my home."

"Are you our Uncle Bash?" Rose asks him, resting her chin on her hands.

"I am," Bash replies.

Anne cringes. "That's a weird name."

"It's short for _Sebastian_," Bash explains, ruffling their hair. "It's nice to meet you both."

Anne holds her hand out to shake his. "And you, Uncle _Bash_."

"Can you watch Disney with us? Papa says we can't go to Disneyland, but we can watch it on the TV!" Rose tells him, eyes wide.

Bash smiles sadly. "Which one do you want to go to?"

"Bash-"

"The one in Florida!" Anne cuts her father off. "It's bigger and better and it's really sunny in America! We've never been."

Bash bends down a little to meet the girls' eyes. "What if I made that happen? That your papa and mama can take you both to Disney World very soon?"

"It costs money," Anne says sadly. "We don't have that right now though..."

Mary's face falls and she shares a worried glance with Francis. They never spoke about their money worries in front of the children, but they must have been smarter than they let on.

Bash cups her cheek. "You'll have that very soon. You'll go home and be happy and then you'll go to Disney World and meet Mickey Mouse and all of them. I'll pay for it."

Anne gasps. "Really? Do you have more money than Papa?"

Bash chuckles lightly. "Your father has money, he just can't use it right now. I have money, but I can use it so you girls start planning what you're going to do on your holiday."

He gives them a wink and heads over to the adults, putting the milk in the fridge. He then comes over and takes a seat at the counter island.

"Bash, you don't have to do that. I owe you already-"

"Consider this their birthday gifts, all in one," Bash cuts Francis off. "I've missed out on a lot of their lives, Francis. It's the least I can do."

Francis smiles brightly. "Thank you. It's been hard these past five years. Mary and I have tried our best to keep them happy, but they seem to know a lot."

"We don't want them to have a damaged childhood," Mary adds. "You honestly have no idea what you've done for us right now."

Kenna smiles at them, rubbing Bash's shoulder. "I've got a real-life prince, haven't I?"

They laugh and she presses a kiss on Bash's lips, leaning their foreheads against each other. Her eyes search his and she knows his slight worries and fears over their little gathering. She assures him through one glance and he nods.

"I never would have expected for you guys to be together," Francis tells them, taking a bite of the food in front of him. "You look _happy_, at peace."

Bash shrugs a little, one of his arms wrapping around her waist protectively. "She understands me and I understand her."

"I'm glad you're happy, Bash," Mary says, her eyes landing on Kenna. "She's perfect and I know you'll treat her well. I expect nothing but the best for my best friend."

Kenna chuckles. "Oh, Mary... You'll make me cry."

"She deserves the world, Mary. After all that has happened, she's the only thing I can count on to go right for me," Bash tells her. "I'll treat her _great_."

She feels him tighten his grip a little and she frowns slightly, looking at him. "Maybe you should freshen up a little," she says. "I'll have your tea done by the time you get back."

Bash nods, getting up from his seat. He leaves for their room and closes the door behind him, sighing in relief. He presses a hand against his chest and closes his eyes shut. He counts to ten, takes a minute after and finally takes his jacket off, placing it on the hook on the door to sort out later.

In the kitchen, Kenna turns to Mary with a smile. "Hey, do you want to see the view on the balcony? It's just the best ever."

"I'd like that," Mary says happily, watching Bash re-enter their space. "Kenna and I are taking some time outside to enjoy the fresh air. Why don't you and Francis talk?"

"We're men," Francis replies. "We can talk about our feelings with mere grunts at each other."

Kenna snorts, rolling her eyes. "Good luck with that," she says, leading Mary outside.

The women take a seat on the black chairs and Mary takes a shaky breath, turning to face Kenna with a nervous smile.

"So, now it's just us... how have _you_ really been?" Mary asks her best friend. "You told us about Bash, but what about you?"

Kenna frowns. "Mary, that's dangerous."

"Kenna?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

Mary takes her hands. "Please. I'm here for you, no matter what."

Kenna nervously glances at her, her eyes quickly lowering down to their hands as she whispers, "I was pregnant. I aborted it."

"It was Henry's," Mary states. There's no beating around the bush about it.

Kenna nods. "I originally thought it was Bash's because we... we slept with each other a few times the day we left France. It wasn't because I was further along. About two weeks or so. A-And it..."

She sighs, rubbing her face and leans back in her seat. She bites her lip and sniffles, trying not to think about that day. She feels guilty, uncertain and a part of her wonders what would have happened if she kept it.

"Bash was there for me," Kenna continues. "We got together and we left Scotland for England and then, we travelled the world. It was refreshing, we both needed it. Not once did we think about what we left behind in France, in all honesty. You, Francis, Henry... We were happy, we _are_ happy." She places a hand on her small bump and smiles brightly. "We have a chance to be happy."

Mary smiles warmly. "That's great. Honestly. I want nothing but the best for you and Bash. I know things aren't the best between Bash and me, but I am really happy he found happiness with you."

"I'm glad I have you back, Mary. Even though Bash and I woke up with smiles on our faces every day, a part of us was still in France," Kenna says softly. "And we can't quite let that go."

Inside, Bash finishes his tea and takes his empty mug to the sink. He smiles when he sees the girls squeal over something they watch on the TV and he finds himself contemplating being a parent.

"How is it?"

"How is what?" Francis asks back.

"Being a parent."

Francis chuckles. "Oh, God. It's one thing or another with them. But it's the best thing in the world. I would do anything for them."

"Fatherhood suits you," Bash says honestly. "Not so sure about me."

"You will be fine. Your instincts come in way before they actually get here. As long as you love them and care for them, you can't go wrong," Francis replies. "I want you to be better than Henry was to us. I try with my kids, you should too."

Bash nods. "Definitely," he says softly. "Want a drink?"

"More like two."

"Coming right up then."

...

Three days later, Kenna stares intently at the door in front of her. It's been five years since she ran out of it and it doesn't make the memories any less painful. It's right there, in front of her, physical and not a dream or a nightmare. It's real and it suddenly opens, a familiar but angry face looking at her.

"Kenna," Catherine says simply.

Kenna swallows deeply. "Catherine," she replies cordially.

"And why are you here? You are not fam-"

"She will be my wife," a voice says from behind Kenna. "Stepmother."

"Not anymore," Catherine mutters, leaving the door to let Bash and Kenna inside. "Since when?"

Bash turns to her. "Since a few days ago."

"No, I meant... How long did it take for her to leave Henry's bed for yours?" Catherine asks, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side. "Henry left Sebastian out of his will, you won't get anything from him you who-"

"Catherine, we do not want to be here just as much as you don't want us here," Bash snaps. "I want to pay my respects, save our company and leave. If you would refrain from insulting the mother of my child-"

"Child?" Catherine breathes out. "Dear God."

Kenna rolls her eyes. "Yes," she says, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant. And if you really want to know... It took me less than five hours to leave Henry for Bash and I don't regret it one bit." She smiles wryly.

She turns away and spots Mary heading down one of the staircases, a bright smile on her face as she walks over. Mary sends Catherine a polite smile before hugging the couple, holding Kenna longer than needed.

"You're early," Mary says. "Francis is upstairs on a call."

"We might skip the wake," Bash says. "We will attend the service at the church and leave."

Mary's face falls. "But you have to stay for the will reading."

Bash frowns. "I'm not in the will."

"But you are," Mary states. "Henry changed it shortly before he died. I'm presuming that Catherine told you otherwise?"

Catherine tuts. "Really, Mary?"

"Catherine, Henri and the girls were calling for you. Do you mind...?"

Catherine walks away, leaving Mary to lead the couple into the kitchen with a heavy sigh. It's been hard, long and she all but slams the mugs onto the counter, cursing everything.

"I've not slept in a few days," she says softly. "We're all on edge and Catherine does _not_ make things easier! If that wasn't bad enough, James isn't feeling well either."

"If you want, I can stay and look after the children," Kenna tells her. "I am sure everyone wouldn't want me there. Not that I want to be there anyway. The man who raped me many times? God, no."

Mary hugs Kenna once again. "I'm so sorry. This... I never thought about what this meant for either of you."

"I'm relieved," Bash tells her honestly. "I can breathe. I mean, I'm here and I'm not walking straight out for once."

Mary nods slowly. "Anyway, Henry remade his will. Bash you are in it and so is Kenna."

"Why would he add me?" Kenna asks. "What fucked up shit has he got to leave me?"

Mary shrugs. "I don't know. I'm sorry. It's going to be read out at the will. Look, we've got an hour and I want to think about something other than Henry Valois."

"Wine and sparkling juice it is," Kenna mumbles.

...

After the funeral and will reading, Kenna heads to the garage. Her hands shake as she makes her way over to the covered car at the back, behind the other multiple cars that the family own.

Henry loved his cars, she reminds herself as she passes by the classic Fords and Chevrolets. They were divided up between his sons, his daughters merely getting some money and a few shares in Royaume.

All cars were up for grabs and swapsies except for one. Kenna's new car that Henry left her for some reason.

She eyes the black and gold Royaume logo on the grey cover and she swallows hard before her hands grip the sides of the material at both ends of the hood. She then yanks the cover off and throws it onto the floor, coughing as dust shifts and reaches her face.

When the dust settles, she gasps at the car.

"Is this a joke?" She whispers in confusion, studying the red Ferrari California.

"Kenna?" Bash calls out.

"I'm at the back!" She replies, crossing her arms angrily.

When he reaches her, he asks, "What is it?"

Kenna turns to him. "He's still doing it. Playing games with me even beyond the grave."

"What do you mean?"

Tears spring to her eyes as she whispers, "That baby we aborted? It was conceived in this car."

...

_Five Years Ago_

"So," Henry started, running a hand over her inner thigh as they sat in the backseats. "What do you think about my new car?"

Kenna raised her eyebrows. "It's very... _red_ and fast."

"You really do not know your cars, do you, darling?" Henry asked her, brushing a finger over her cheek.

She flinched, quickly tossing her hair to one side to smile at him brightly. "I know my horses."

"Yes, you do," Henry replied, eyeing her hungrily. "I've bought the boys another stable. They keep fighting over the three we owned already. Perhaps I can get you a horse for your birthday? It will be your twentieth."

Kenna laughed. "I really don't-"

"A lovely black horse to represent the type of woman you are," he cut her off. "Beautiful, stunning, mysterious..."

Kenna blushed, kissing his lips. "Continue," she whispered, cupping his cheeks.

Henry slipped his hand behind her neck as he said, "You are such a vixen. Confident, sexy..." He squeezed and she gasped, trying to pull back but he kept her in place. "Kenna, what did you tell Bash?"

"N-Nothing-"

"He was speaking to Francis about you," Henry told her. "About you being attacked and having your bag stolen. Then, he said that he didn't believe your story. He said that he suspects that _I_ did this to you."

Kenna's eyes widened. "I-I never told him-"

"You don't want me to punish you, do you?"

"No," Kenna breathed out, shaking her head as tears sprung to her eyes. "I'm sorry. I will clear things up with him. I-I will tell him to back off-"

"The thing about my son is that he doesn't back off when he sets his mind on something," Henry said, strained. "He will find out and if he does, Kenna... I promise you that what I am about to do to you now will not measure up to what I would do if he finds out."

Kenna bit back a sob. "I'm sorry-"

"Turn around."

"Henry, please-"

She jumped when his face was right in front of her own, and she shakily nodded, turning in the small space. She heard a zip and she felt her dress lift. Bile built up in her stomach and she could taste the acidity of the vomit in her mouth, but she clamped her mouth shut.

"Henry, please," she tried again, but there was nothing she could do as she gasped, eyes wide.

...

_Present Day_

"Burn it," she whispers, burying her face into Bash's shoulder. "Use it as scrap metal. Do whatever to it you want, I just don't want it _here_."

Bash wraps his arms around her tightly, pressing a kiss onto her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's in the past," Kenna says, tears streaming down her cheeks. "We got rid of the evidence," she adds lightly. "That's sick, I know. I shouldn't have said that. That was a baby, an innocent baby but..."

"I get it," Bash says, pulling her back slightly to look into her eyes. "I was just as scared as you. If he ever found out... I'll deal with it, okay? Let's get out of here."

They end up upstairs in the office. As Bash waits for Francis, Kenna walks around the room. She picks up things, studies them and places them back down. Unfond memories from each and every crevice in the room. The items may be replaced, but never the memories.

"How can any of them still live here after what happened?" Kenna asks Bash. "That day... It was all over the place. You and Francis fighting, Catherine leaving for Italy without wanting to ever come back with the kids. Me... This whole building needs a lot of spiritual healing. I feel the bad aura and it's _heavy_."

"I know," he mumbles, sipping his drink. "Perhaps he... he convinced them to forget about it. Shit happened a lot and we just let it go. Play happy families and pretend we love each other more than we let on."

Kenna turns to him. "The day Henry and I made the... he told me that you were talking to Francis about me. That you believed he hurt me."

"I did," Bash replies. "And now I know that it was true and I was right."

"What would you have done back then?"

"I would have confronted him. I mean, I didn't know you well enough to care but you were still a human being who didn't deserve to be beaten up for the fun of it. Kenna, I would have protected you, no matter what."

Kenna walks up to him and stands between his legs. "Despite loving Mary?" She asks softly, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'd do the same for anyone. Protect them from their abusers," Bash replies.

"Yeah, but despite loving Mary?" Kenna repeats, her hand going to grip his chin when he looks down. "Look at me."

Bash looks up at her, her hand coaxing him. "Kenna..."

"Do you still... do you still love Mary?"

Bash lifts a hand up and places it on her bump. "I love you."

"You can love me and someone else at the same time," Kenna tells him. "There are first loves for a reason."

"You are my _life_, Kenna," Bash replies, pulling her down to sit on his thigh. "It wouldn't have worked for Mary and me in the long run. But you and me? We've been through a lot of shit and you understand. She doesn't. Kenna, we have the keys to the kingdom and we'll have him rolling in his grave as everything he ever worked for becomes non-existent."

Kenna leans down and kisses him softly, her arms wrapping around his neck as the kiss becomes fervent. She gasps when he lifts her and lays her on the desk, his lips attacking her neck and collarbone as her fingers now lace into his hair.

"I don't think Henry ever imagined his little girlfriend and favourite son fucking on his desk," she says lightly as his lips trail further down.

"I don't think Henry even has a little girlfriend anymore," Bash replies, looking up to look her in the eyes. "Nor a son in me."

Kenna moans as his lips return to her skin and she squeals when the door is opened and a cry is heard. "Fuck-"

"Do you guys really have to fuck on my new desk?" Francis asks, covering his eyes. "Are you dressed? Please, dear God, be dressed."

"We are," Bash mutters. "We didn't get far."

He fixes his shirt and helps Kenna off, her hands immediately pulling her dress down. He puts his suit jacket on and takes Kenna's hand, leading her away from behind the desk as Francis takes his spot on the chair.

"The first thing Mary and I did, when we got back to France, was to make love on this table," Francis says lightly. "It's pretty sturdy."

Bash scoffs lightly. "Of course, you did."

"I'm sorry neither of you got something out of the will that was..." Francis sighs. "I never knew that he hurt you in that car."

"He did more than hurt me, Francis," Kenna says, taking a seat. "It's fine. I don't want to talk about it."

Francis nods. "Anyway, the cash injection from Kenna's family means that Royaume has been going steady. The Board decided that Kenna should have a seat in her father's place. We spoke to him, he doesn't wish to step foot in France. Not where his daughter was abused."

Kenna blinks in surprise. "I will take it under one condition," she tells him.

"Name it."

"Bash and I stay here and Catherine goes."

"Wait, what?" Bash asks, confused. "Kenna-"

Kenna raises her chin high. "I thought about it. I can't let the past rule my life, make me _scared_. I will be a mother soon and I would want my child to face their fears, not run from them. I should lead by example and I want to do that without Catherine's unwavering glare at me."

"This is her home," Francis says softly.

Kenna laughs bitterly. "The day I left, she was running too! We all know that France was never home to her. Henry told me about the secret offshore accounts she had, how she bought villas in Italian coasts. He was going to use that information to destroy her during the divorce he was so-called planning to go through."

"It's done," Francis whispers.

"She was never on Royaume's side," Kenna tells him gently. "Your mother just loved the money she got from it."

"And what about you?" Francis retorts. "You had no qualms sleeping with a married man whilst his wife was still under the same roof."

Kenna looks away. "Well-"

"And not even five hours after running away, you sleep with his son. You abort Henry's child. You use Bash to get over him and-"

"Francis," Bash says calmly. "Kenna and I will put it down to emotions running high from today. I hope that won't distract you from the fact that _I_ lead Royaume. As said in the will and there will be an official statement tomorrow to confirm things."

Francis sighs. "I apologise, Kenna."

"It's fine," Kenna mumbles.

Bash looks down at her. "You look tired. Get some rest."

Kenna nods and gets up. "Before I do that, I should break the news to Catherine."

"You do that," Bash says, watching her leave before turning back to Francis. "How do you know about her abortion?"

Francis nervously glances away. "We had people look into her medical records. Mary heard Kenna say it from her own lips. Bash, I never-"

"Remember the day I told you about Kenna being mugged?"

"Yeah."

"And that I told you that she was lying and that I thought it was Henry?"

Francis nods. "Yeah."

"It was Henry," Bash says. "So do you think she needs to justify what she did, to you? Or to me or anyone else?"

"No."

"No one finds out about this," Bash tells him. "I don't want her to go back down a dark path. Those months after we left France were hard. The baby, the abortion, wondering what were our next steps... But one thing for sure back then was that we were _free_. Don't make me regret coming back."

Francis stands up. "I promise you that you won't."

Bash nods. "Good. Now, I'm going to need every record on the vineyards, the orchards, the hotels, the sports centres, the clubs, the bars and the properties we own. And get me the number for the Maire."

"Are you sure you want to talk to the Mayor?"

"If we are backing his next election party, then yes," Bash replies. "Yes, I want that mayor on the phone. It is wise to have influential people in our pocket."

Francis smiles. "Since you were gone, people thought the Valoises were easy targets. They'd berate us for letting you go."

"I walked away, there's a difference," Bash says, going over to the desk to get his drink. "I'm surprised Henry fell apart without me. I didn't do much."

"It doesn't matter how much you did. Now, we're back on top. At least, we will be. We'll own Paris, Maine, Calais... Fight the competition off our backs..."

Bash sighs. "Power-hungry much?"

"No. Just reclaiming what we lost," Francis says. "Are you ready for this?"

Bash nods. "I am."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you thinking about?" Bash asks Kenna as she lays awake in their bed.

They're in his old room, unable to even step foot in the primary master bedroom for Kenna's sake. She picks at her manicured nails, blood starting to seep through on the sides and Bash sits beside her, stopping her from doing more damage.

"I've never been in your room before," she whispers, looking around. "Not until today..."

"Kenna, are you okay?"

Kenna shrugs. "I don't know," she whispers, her eyes watering as she turns to him. "I could kill for a drink right now."

Bash smiles a little, pressing a soft kiss on her lips. "You. Are. Strong. Okay?"

She nods, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his. "I. Am. Strong," she whispers, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. "I need you."

"I have to sort some things out-"

"Bash, please," she begs, sniffling. "If I can't have a glass of red because you got me pregnant, the least you can do is submit to my demand."

Bash laughs and presses her onto his bed, his lips hovering over her pulse point on her neck. "So I'm bending down to your needs?"

Kenna giggles as he nips at her neck. "Yeah."

"I would," he says. "I really would and I want to but I can't. I have some calls to make, someone to meet-"

"You've literally just come to France today," Kenna says, pushing him away from her in disdain. "And I'm at the bottom of your priorities?"

Bash sighs. "Kenna, Mary is around-"

"She's busy with the kids," Kenna mumbles. "I'm just... I don't want anyone's company but yours. I don't want to be clingy but I'm freaking out inside and you're the only one that can calm me down because drinking is out of the question-"

Bash silences her with a kiss. "Kenna, not right now." He stands to leave but she grips onto his arm and pulls him back onto the bed. "Kenna."

"Don't go," she whispers, tears falling down her cheeks. "What if Catherine comes inside and hurts me?"

"She's gone to the guesthouse for now," Bash says gently.

"O-Or I fall out of the bed?"

"Unless you do so purposefully-"

"Sebastian-"

"Kenna, what is this?"

Kenna sighs and lets him go. "Nothing. Go."

"Tell me," he says, sitting back down on the bed.

She looks at him shyly. "I don't want to be alone. When I came here after breaking the news to Catherine, I thought I saw..."

"Saw 'what'?" Bash presses her gently.

Kenna shakes her head. "Nothing-"

"Baby, tell me," he tells her.

"I thought I saw Henry through the window," she admits quietly. "It's stupid, I know... Perhaps it's just my mind playing tricks on me because he was buried today, but he looked real."

Bash takes her hand. "He's gone. He can't hurt you," he says firmly. "And if anyone ever as much as touch your hair when you don't want them to do so, I will deal with them. No one hurts you, not whilst I'm here."

"Okay," she whispers, kissing him quickly. "You should go. But come back to me as soon as you can. I don't feel safe. Something isn't... right."

"I'll ask some security men to wait outside," he informs her. "You don't need to worry about anything. This estate is like a prison of some sort, you know how secure it is."

Kenna rubs her small bump. "How assuring," she says lightly. "Seriously though. You believe me?"

"I believe that once word gets out that I'm back, people will need to settle old scores with me. I believe you that someone might try and scope the place out, but I can promise you that it isn't Henry," Bash replies. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Promise me, you'll come back as soon as you can?"

Bash kisses her head. "I promise. Why don't you borrow some of Mary's bridal magazines? Start thinking about your dream dress..."

Kenna smiles a little. "Yeah," she says softly. "Spoiler alert, it won't be pure white."

He laughs, kissing her one last time before he leaves. The second he closes the door behind him, he feels his body shake. Swallowing down his nerves, he heads down the hall and enters the east wing. He stops at the study and opens it without permission just in time to see Francis give a man a drink.

"Maire Bardin," Bash says, taking a seat on the armchair beside the other man's.

"I was surprised to get your call, Bastian."

"_Bash_," Bash says firmly. "Never 'Bastian'."

Bardin raises an eyebrow. "I think I can call you what I like if you expect me to aid you in Royaume's affairs. This isn't a social call, is it? It's an ambush."

"If this was an ambush," Francis starts. "We'd turn up at your home unexpectedly. Have a nice cup of tea and chat with your wife, Jessica. We'd wait for you and _surprise_ you."

Bardin pales a little. "What do you want?"

Bash smiles. "It's your second run for mayor, isn't it? The first time you ran was before I left and you didn't get it. Then you won whilst I was away and now, I intend to make sure you remain in your seat for a second term."

"Why? I rejected your father's offer, why should I take yours?"

"Your son, Blaise, he does Athletics at one of our sports centres," Bash tells him. "You've been working towards a scholarship for him to get into a program at university. I have contacts at every university whose students are linked to our centres - your son can secure a place without you even having to lift a finger or get arrested for _donating_ funds to your choice of university."

Bardin almost chokes on his drink. "How do you know about that?"

"It's obvious. Many people with the right amount of money do this," Bash says. "You've just confirmed my suspicions, Maire."

"Fine. So, you back my campaign, give my son a guaranteed place at his university selection and I, what? Turn the other way at your dodgy dealings?"

Bash sighs. "Nous sommes légaux, I assure you."

"Then why do you want me?"

"The Bourbons," Bash tells him. "They had free reign during my sabbatical. I need you to shut down their businesses. Starting from their hotel. Ours is almost close to its second Michelin star in its primary restaurant and they are catching up unless..."

The mayor scoffs. "Their hotel has just been given the all-clear-"

"I have sent your secretary some details about the loop-holes they jumped and how to get around them," Bash says. "Now, _they_ aren't legal in how they do things. I can even give you some names to take to the authorities."

"What names are these?"

"Names of the people they've dealt with. And not in the slap on the wrist kind of way but-"

"The buried six feet under?" Bardin finishes. "I hear you." He sips his drink. "And you? You did your father's dirty work."

Bash shakes his head. "No, I didn't."

"I know you did."

"Does that unnerve you?"

"It does," Bardin says honestly.

Bash nods. "You'd be relieved to know that I have no blood on my hands and I do not intend to have any."

Bardin smiles. "Are you single, Bastian?"

"Why?"

"The wife and I are hosting a party for our daughter, Henley. It's her sixteenth and everyone who is anyone will be there," Bardin explains. "Why don't you and Francis come with your partners? Rub shoulders with my people, get to know the enemy. _Our_ shared enemy."

Bash narrows his eyes. "I see. Emrys Duval. The Welsh-Frenchman. He is gaining popularity quick."

"If he succeeds, he will shut you _and_ the Bourbons down. I will make sure that you are above water at least if I remain," Bardin promises. "What do you say, monsieur?"

"We will be there."

"Should I put a plus-one on the list?"

Bash nods. "Mckenna Beaton."

Bardin raises his eyebrows. "That name is familiar... My wife and she used to shop at the same boutique at Grandes Boulevard. Henry's former girlfriend?"

Bash blinks in surprise at the idea of Kenna coming into contact with Bardin's wife. "Mckenna is my partner now."

"Oh." Bardin swallows deeply. "What was it? An affair behind your father's back? His son and the woman he was sleeping with in front of his wife, together. A romance for the century?"

"Javier, that isn't any of your business."

"I know," the man says. "But I am intrigued. Henry treated her better than he did his own wife. How did that lead to her sleeping with his favourite son instead?"

Francis clears his throat. "It's getting late. Jessica will be wondering where you are."

Bardin stands, downing his drink and placing the glass on the table again. "Deal with Duval and I'll take care of the Bourbons. Expect an invite in the mail." The man starts heading to the door.

"Let me see you out," Francis tells him, placing a hand on Bash's shoulder as he passes and leaves with Javier.

Bash sighs heavily, finishing his drink and leaving the study. He goes back to the west wing and enters his room, closing the door behind him. Just as he is about to speak, he finds Kenna fast asleep with magazines all over his side of the bed.

He smiles at the sight and knows he has to wake her up, she's still dressed in her formal clothes. Going over to her, he takes a seat and brushes her hair from her face.

"Baby," he says, stroking the skin by her left eye. "Wake up."

Kenna mumbles incoherently, turning to sleep on her side instead. She's tired and he knows that, but she can't sleep without getting changed first.

"Kenna, wake up," he says, kissing her hairline.

Kenna's eyes flutter open and she groans. "What is it?"

"You need to get out of that dress."

Kenna sighs, sitting up and getting out of the bed, unzipping her dress and pushing it off her frame, leaving it on the ground. She unlatches her bra and drops it onto the floor as well, getting back in bed.

"We haven't unpacked," she mumbles, pulling the duvet up to get some warmth.

"I have some spare shirts that are still here," he informs her. "Have one."

"Can you get it?"

"Lazy much?"

She giggles. "Please?"

Bash smirks. "Fine. You'll look better in it than I would anyway," he says, getting up and going into his wardrobe. He pulls a drawer open and gets a grey shirt before returning back into the room and throwing it at her.

She catches the shirt easily and puts it on, slipping her hair behind her ears. "How was it? You look troubled."

"It was fine. Kenna, do you know Jessica Bardin?"

Kenna nods. "She shopped a lot for haute couture," Kenna replies. "Gave me some tips when she found out that Henry and I were involved. Told me to stay away from him actually."

"I see," Bash mumbles. "And did you speak regularly?"

"No, I browsed and tried things on and she had her squad select dresses as she sat on her phone mostly," Kenna tells him. "She did call me a slut once. Told me she felt sorry for me, that Henry was using me and he brought Penelope to the boutiques a lot. Not that I didn't already know about him and her."

Bash takes his suit jacket off and starts unbuttoning his shirt. "So, you're not on friendly terms?"

"Not really," Kenna says, shrugging. "Why?"

"Her husband and I are on friendly terms of some sort. He invited us to their daughter's birthday party. Javier's dealing with the Bourbons and as I'll deal with Duval, his fellow mayoral candidate."

"Emrys Duval?" Kenna asks quietly, her eyes wide.

"You know him?" Bash asks, surprised.

Kenna nods shakily. "There are some things I didn't tell you about my relationship with Henry."

Bash takes his shirt off and lets it fall onto the ground. "Like what?" He asks, unnerved.

Kenna looks away. "Henry... I didn't only sleep with Henry. He'd have me taken to casinos or clubs and he'll give me a name and I'd have to..."

Bash feels sick. "Have to what?"

"Flirt with them, get them drunk, make them easier for Henry to use and manipulate..." She whispers, her eyes stinging with tears. "Sometimes, he'd let me sleep with them to gain leverage and blackmail them. A fille de joie if you will."

Bash unzips his trousers. "Right," he says. "H-He..." He shakes his head. "He used you as his own personal black widow or what?"

"If my parents knew, they'd disown me," Kenna whispers sadly. "I let myself be played, Bash. Henry said 'jump', I asked 'how high'?"

"When did you meet Duval?"

Kenna swallows deeply. "I met him _here_."

...

_Five Years Ago_

Kenna poured two drinks, feeling her heart flutter in unease. She picked the drinks and turned, planting a fake smile on her face as she walked up to Emrys and sat beside him on the loveseat.

"Where is Valois?"

"Busy," Kenna said. "But I can keep you company." She placed the drinks down and ran a finger down his chest.

Emrys cocked his head to the side to study her. "Aren't you and Henry together?"

Kenna laughed. "No, not really. We're just having fun."

"He's your sugar daddy," Emrys stated.

"Not exactly," Kenna said, shrugging. "But I don't mind the money or trips away."

"And the sex?"

Kenna batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "I don't think it would be as exciting as it would be with _you_."

"I'm married-"

"Isn't everyone these days?" Kenna asked him. She reached behind her back and started to unzip her dress. "I'm a free spirit, Emrys. I don't care if Henry finds out or not. Or... if your wife doesn't know or not."

"I have noticed that I have been the centre of your attention. You'd be at his arm, but you'd give me looks of longing," Emrys whispered, getting closer to her.

"I like attractive men." Kenna shrugged.

"With money-"

"I have money," Kenna said. "Without Henry, I'd still have money."

Emrys chuckled. "Yes. Quite the little heiress, aren't you?"

"Let's have a drink," Kenna said. "Smalltalk is boring me."

She downed her drink and watched as Emrys swallowed his whole before his lips started to attack her neck. She let out a forced moan and placed her glass back on the table, turning to rest her hand on his hip as she closed her eyes.

She felt him bite at her skin and she took a sharp intake of breath before straddling his hips and undoing his shirt and then his trousers. She pulled his trousers down and lifted her dress up, her lips meeting his.

"Are you sure we won't be disturbed?"

"His son is away for a week," Kenna breathed out. "He won't need his room and no one would have any reason to be here either."

"Shall we take this to the bed then?"

Kenna shook her head. She didn't want to disrespect Bash like that. "No, here is fine," she said, feeling him enter her. "Oh, God..."

"You're so beautiful..." Emrys whispered, kissing her.

"So I've been told," Kenna replied quickly, her lips moving to his neck instead.

She felt like throwing up as he began to thrust, her breathing becoming erratic as he quickened his pace. She moved her head, his lips meeting her neck and her eyes wide open as she stared at Bash's empty bed. He'd been so kind to her, being concerned when she was supposedly mugged. She closed her eyes, imagining that it was someone else fucking her. Not Henry. Not Emrys.

"B-" Kenna gasped, stopping herself. "Be quicker," she said instead.

"Comme tu veux cher," Duval obliged, increasing his pace.

Kenna swallowed deeply, her eyes opening once again to focus on the laid bed. She wondered what it would be like to be with Bash. But he'd never go for her, his heart laid with Mary. Kenna caught herself, trying to stop herself from falling for him. He was forbidden fruit in so many ways.

Since the day Henry took her in the car, she'd been thinking about Bash whenever Henry claimed her from then on. Bash who was concerned and rightfully so, accusing his own father in her favour. He was kind, Henry wasn't.

Kenna winced, feeling Duval's grip tighten on her, his nails digging into her back. "Ah-ow-"

"I know what this is," he whispered, his hand gripping her hair. "Henry thinks he can use this against me, huh?"

Kenna shook her head. "I do not know what you're talking about," she said as his speed began slowing down. "I've been waiting for this moment for-" She was stopped by her neck being pulled back.

"Don't lie to me, Kenna. If you do, I will more than destroy your life and Henry's. Where's the damn camera?"

Kenna's eyes sparkled with tears. "Let me go," she said calmly. "Let me go and I will tell you what he wants from you."

Duval let her go and she got off him, seeing him do up his trousers and shirt as she fixed her dress. She hadn't bothered with underwear and she walked over to the drinks table, pouring a fresh glass for herself. She pushed down the need to throw up.

"Henry couldn't get Bardin's support so he wants _yours_. You're the likely candidate for mayor," Kenna said. "He wants you in his pocket."

Duval smirked. "Is that so? And what do I get in return?"

"Bardin to fail and never run for mayor again," Kenna replied, turning to face him. "And my services. Sex on demand." She could feel her heart, beating hard in her chest. She didn't want this, she never wanted it. At first, she thought she would have Henry but she never had him. Not really. Now, he used her as he pleased and she needed an out.

He licked his lips. "Tell Henry to shove his offer up his arse," Emrys told her. "But you? You, I'll accept."

Kenna shook her head. "It doesn't work like that. He will... He will kill you."

"I am not afraid of Henry Valois nor his little lapdog, that son of his," he replied. "I'll write down the name of a hotel. I want you to meet me there twice a week at eleven at night."

Kenna swallowed deeply, the door suddenly opening. "Henry. Monsieur Duval was just leaving."

"He better be," Henry said, seeing the man stand and fix his clothes.

"Au revoir, Valois," Duval said, patting his shoulder and leaving.

Henry closed the door and walked up to Kenna, his hands resting on her hips. "Did he hurt you?"

Kenna smiled. "He didn't."

"Don't lie to me," Henry said, inspecting her reddened neck. "I'll kill him for hurting you."

"Henry, I'm fine," she told him, kissing him hard. "I'm going to have a shower. Join me, my honey?"

Henry smiled, kissing her neck. "Of course, sweetheart."

...

_Present Day_

Bash almost gags at the idea of someone using his room for sex. He stares at the loveseat and sighs. "I'll call someone now to get that out of my room. You lied to me. Told me you'd never been in my room."

"How could I tell you that I was having sex with other men in your room?" Kenna asks him, getting up from the bed to stand in front of him.

He moves away from her, making her face fall as he takes his phone and sends a quick text. "That baby could have been Duval's."

"Does it matter?"

"It doesn't," Bash replies, turning to face her. "What the fuck, Kenna?"

Kenna feels her heart rate speed up. "Bash, I-"

"How many?"

"Bash-"

"How. Many. Men. Did. You. Sleep. With?"

Kenna looks away from him. "Seven," she whispers. "W-Women too. Only three, though."

"And you'd what? Think about me, as you... as you slept with them?" He asks her, baffled.

Kenna nods. "I would," she says honestly.

"Did you use me?"

"Bash, no!" She tells him, going over to him but he moves away from her again. "Baby..."

"No, Kenna," he whispers. "Not right now."

Kenna starts to cry, bowing her head. "You think I'm disgusting, don't you?"

"You lied to me. For five years, Kenna!" He cries out. "All these years, I thought you were only with him. If I'd known you were sleeping with other men as well, I'd-"

"What? Never have got involved with me?" She asks him angrily. "Bash, I think subconsciously, I wanted you. You were protective of me even though you didn't know the full story. When I saw you at the airport, I offered to help you so we could... We could heal together."

Bash sits down on the bed and stares at the loveseat. "How long did it take for me to tell you that I loved you?"

"T-Three years," she says quietly, crossing her arms as she looks away from him.

"It took me three years to get over Mary and accept that you were the one for me," he admits, turning to face her. "But I realise that despite how much we say we love each other, we don't know anything about each other at all."

"Bash-"

"The divorce between my father and Catherine, your sudden want to marry him back then, you letting yourself be pushed aside for the likes of Penelope and now this? Henry's whore?"

"Don't say that," she begs him. "You said I wasn't one."

Bash sighs, rubbing his face. "I'm sorry."

"I disgust you."

Bash gets up and goes over to her, pressing his lips against hers. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what to think. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to _do_."

She sobs, closing her eyes as she buries her face into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"No. I get it. I get why you were scared," he says, cupping her cheeks so he stares into her eyes. "Scared to tell me what was going on between you both. You thought I would judge you."

"You did. Just now."

"I know," he says. "I shouldn't have. But I didn't know how to process what you told me."

Kenna lets out a sob. "I really wanted to get away from that. To leave him. I-I was going to use Duval as an option but then that day we left happened and I didn't need to see him. I didn't ever see myself. If my child-self saw me today, she'd be so disgusted and disappointed. I'm those things right now... Bash, I'm so sorry that I kept that from you. I'm not the person you..."

Bash swallows deeply. "No, Kenna. Don't apologise," he tells her. "Kenna, whatever happened back then doesn't matter. We were different people. Right now, all that matters is that we're together and we'll be married..." He lifts her chin up when she tries looking away from him. "And we'll have our baby and be happy. We'll have it all, we won't ever have to do what the likes of him say. We'll make our own rules."

Kenna kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugs him. "I love you."

"I love you too..."

They are disturbed by a knock on the door and Bash lets go of her to answer it. He gives Francis a smile when he sees him holding James in his arms. Bash reaches for him and Francis willingly gives his son over, collecting a ring box from his pocket.

"Mind having him for the whole night?" Francis jests. "He's still sick, the poor thing."

"Come inside," Kenna says, spotting them from her position in the room. "Hi."

Francis steps inside, pointedly ignoring the lack of clothing on both people. He then realises they look more distressed than lustful. "Hey," he says. "About earlier... Kenna, I'm really sorry."

"So am I," she says, giving him a small smile. "I'm just not feeling too happy about everything."

"I get it," he says, turning to Bash and giving him the box. "That's yours."

Bash stills. "Is this what I think it is?"

Francis takes his son back and watches as Bash opens the box. "'VAR', Valois-Angoulême Royaume. It's yours."

Bash lifts the ring up and slips it onto his left pinkie finger. It's a perfect fit. "Am I going to start shooting lasers from my eyes now?"

Francis chuckles. "I remember always wanting that gold ring since I knew what it stood for. Power. Strength. Integrity... It became meaningless in Dad's hands but now, there's hope for it yet."

Bash's eyes meet Francis's. "I've been unfair to you-"

"Don't. Don't start that right now. Or ever, even. We've both had our reasons and whatever happened in the past, that stays in the past. We've got a future and it's pretty bright considering it started off with a funeral."

Kenna looks over Bash's shoulder to look at the ring. She sighs. "At least he never hit me with that hand."

"Kenna-" Bash starts.

"It suits you," she cuts him off softly. "I'm happy for you, Bash."

Francis smiles. "We should get going," he says, looking down at James. "Say 'bye-bye' to Uncle Bash and Auntie Kenna."

James waves, which makes his aunt swoon before she presses a long kiss on the baby's head. Bash also pecks his head after her and also presses a kiss on the side of Francis's head.

"I'll always protect you, little brother. You know that?"

Francis nods. "I do. Bon nuit."

"Bon nuit," Bash says, seeing Francis leave and close the door behind him and James. He turns to his fiancée. "Earlier, you wanted me to help you feel better."

Kenna frowns. "What?"

Before she realise it, Bash is all over her and she giggles as he lifts her and plants her on the bed. His lips are everywhere and she runs her fingers through his hair as he ravishes her body.

"Too many clothes for my liking," she breathes out sultrily.

Bash chuckles. "I think we should fix that then," he replies, slipping his shirt off her frame before he ditches his trousers.

He spends the whole night, making her forget about Henry and Emrys and whatever man came before him. She is his and he is hers, Henry could damn himself to hell for what he did to his beloved woman.

"I never," Bash says against her skin. "Want to." A kiss on her ribcage. "Hear the word..." A kiss on her stomach where their unborn child is underneath. "'Whore' ever again. Okay, Beautiful?"

Kenna nods when his lips meet hers in a soft, sweet, loving kiss. "Okay," she promises before smiling happily. "You're so good to me."

"Am I not supposed to be?"

She laughs a little. "I'm just surprised."

"Don't be. You're perfect," he tells her. "May I have the permission to make endless love to you tonight?"

Kenna grins. "Permission granted, Handsome. Take my breath away. And under no circumstances should you stop until we see that sun come up."

"Hmm, might be a tricky one but we'll see how it goes," Bash replies before kissing her. She's all his.


End file.
